


The Losers Club Group Chat

by made_of_tea



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Asexual Mike Hanlon, F/F, F/M, Losers Club (IT) Group Chat, M/M, Sexual Humor, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_tea/pseuds/made_of_tea
Summary: Mike: great, can’t wait to wait to seventh wheelEddie: don't you mean fifth wheel there’s only two couplesBev: oh Eddie you poor boyEddie: what?Richie: NOTHING IT'S NOTHING YOU'RE RIGHT IT'S FIFTH WHEEL
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh/Original Female Character(s), Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom, Mike Hanlon/Original Character(s)
Comments: 79
Kudos: 330





	1. 1

**LOSERS**

**Bill:** hey guys my parents are out of town this weekend

**Richie:** SLEEPOVER!!!!

**Ben:** I’ll bring snacks

**Bev:** horror movies or comedies?

**Richie:** HORROR

**Stan:** was the real life horror not enough for you? 

**Richie:** just think of this as an excuse to cuddle into Bill’s arms, Stan the man 

**Stan:** ...fine

**Bill:** HELL YEAH HORROR MOVIES

**Richie:** now we’ve got bill excited 

**Eddie:** my mom is under the impression that there will be a parent there so no one tell her otherwise or I’m not coming

**Mike:** you got it, Eddie

**Bev:** how many movies do you want me to bring?

**Bill:** three scary, one comedy

**Bev:** ok I got The Ring, Poltergeist, Friday the 13th and Better Off Dead

**Richie:** awesome awesome awesome 

**Mike:** bill do you want me to bring anything?

**Bill:** if Ben is doing snacks and Bev is doing movies, just bring yourself and a blanket

**Mike:** great, can’t wait to wait to seventh wheel

**Eddie:** don't you mean fifth wheel there’s only two couples 

**Bev:** oh Eddie you poor boy

**Eddie:** what?

**Richie:** NOTHING IT'S NOTHING YOU'RE RIGHT IT'S FIFTH WHEEL 

**Stan:** Richie could you be any more obvious

**Richie:** YES I COULD BUT I WON'T

**Bill:** see you all at 6:00 then

**Richie:** SEE YA THEN BIG BILL

**RICHIES GC FOR TALKING ABOUT EDS**

**Richie:** fuck you hanlon 

**Mike:** I have done nothing wrong ever in my life 

**Richie:** f u c k y o u 

**Bev:** that poor poor oblivious boy Eddie Kaspbrak

**Ben:** richie literally could not be any more obvious and still Eddie does not realize

**Stan:** I mean, it’s Eddie. He probably thinks you’re all teasing him.

**Bill:** you're so right

**Richie:** do you agree with everything your mistress says

**Stan:** Mistress implies there is another person that Bill is seeing, which is inaccurate

**Bill:** exactly

**Richie:** fine

**Richie:** do you agree with everything your wife says

**Bill:** yes I do

**Stan:** yes he does

**Bev:** stop being cute in the Reddie chat

**Ben:** make another chat to be cute in

**Bev:** LET'S MAKE A COUPLES GROUP CHAT 

**Richie:** mike do you ever feel excluded 

**Mike:** only when you’re not there to annoy me

**Richie:** you wound me, Mike Hanlon

**Mike:** good

**COUPLES CHAT!!!!!!**

**Bev:** FUCK YEAH IT'S A COUPLES CHAT FINALLY

**Ben:** have you always wanted this?

**Bev:** yes, yes I have

**Stan:** why

**Bill:** yeah what’s the point of this

**Bev:** to be cute and in love without offending our single friends 

**Ben:** yay!!!

**Ben:** I’ll start it off

**Ben:** Bev I love you

**Bev:** I love you too Ben!!!!!

**Bill:** I’ll go next I guess

**Bill:** these last seven months, in which I have been dating the amazing Stanley Uris, have been the best seven months of my life

**Stan:** thank you, I feel the same way. 

**Stan:** do you want to go bird watching with me Saturday morning?

**Bill:** you know I do, Stan 

**Bev:** awwwwwww

**Ben:** sorry to interrupt but I just had a thought

**Bev:** share it, honey!

**Ben:** when Richie finally works up the courage to ask out Eddie and Eddie says yes, are we adding them to this

**Bev:** yeah duh

**Bev:** also mike if he ever gets a girlfriend/ boyfriend 

**Ben:** yay! Inclusion! 

**Bev:** what do you guys think, bill and Stan?

**Bev:** hello?

**Bev:** Bill Denbrough? Stanley Uris?

**Ben:** they probably left to make out

**Bev:** you’re so right, love

Eddie was the first to arrive at Bill’s, followed closely by Stan, then Mike. Ben, Beverly and Richie came as a group, carrying grocery bags of candy and chips and movies. 

They arranged the snacks on the coffee table, put The Ring into the DVD player, and settled in. Mike sat in an armchair, Ben and Bev cuddled in a pile of blankets and pillows on the ground, Stan and Bill shared one side of the couch, leaving Richie and Eddie on the other side of the couch. 

About half an hour into the movie, Ben was covering his eyes and Stan was buried into Bill’s side, clutching onto his arm for dear life. Bill seemed pretty pleased with himself. 

The tape started playing, and Eddie grabbed Richie’s hand out of fear. Richie held on tight, and neither let go for a long time. 

They watched the rest of the movie, then finished Poltergeist before Stan got up and said, “Two movies is my limit. I’m heading to bed.” 

Richie threw a piece of popcorn at him and booed, Stan giving him an icy glare. 

Bill got up as well, “I’m g-g-gonna head to b-b-bed too. N-n-night guys.” 

Richie wolf whistled as they walked down the hall and into Bill’s room. 

“Bill was nervous. He was stuttering on every other word. The stutter hasn’t been that bad in a long time.” Bev pointed out with a smirk. 

“A dollar says that Stan has a necklace of hickies tomorrow morning?” Richie bet.

“You’re on.” Bev grinned. 

Richie spread himself out across the now vacated couch, head on the armrest and feet in Eddie’s lap. They put on Friday The 13th and made the seventh bowl of popcorn that night. 

“I want to go to bed, but I really don’t want to go in Bill’s room for fear of what I might see,” Mike complained. 

“Go to the spare room, I think we were planning on sleeping there anyway,” Bev said, “I’ll join you in a bit, but right now I’m pretty happy.” She cuddled closer into Ben. 

“Goodnight, guys.” Mike walked down the hallway and into the spare room. 

The movie finished soon after. “I think it’s time to call it a night. You guys gonna stay up for one more movie?” Bev asked as she gently woke a sleeping Ben and gathered their blankets.

“Yeah. Eddie?” Richie looked at him.

Eddie nodded, “My mom never lets me stay up late, so I do it when I can.” 

“Okay. See you in the morning.” Bev guided Ben down the hall and they went into the spare room, closing the door behind them. 

Richie put on Better Off Dead, one of his favorite movies. He went back to laying on the couch, except now Eddie has his legs up on the cushions as well. Richie tangled his legs with Eddie’s, sitting just like they had in the hammock. 

Eddie turned to Richie, “What were they talking about the other day, with the seventh wheeling?”

Richie turned a nice shade of scarlet. “It would only be seventh wheeling if I invited your mom.” 

Eddie gave him a look. Richie sighed and asked, “Do you want the full truth or the less embarrassing truth?” 

“The full truth.” 

“Alright, your honor, I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.” Richie snickered, then sobered up, “They were teasing me because… I… have a huge crush on you.” 

Eddie’s eyebrows shot up and his face turned pink. “R-really?” 

Richie took Eddie’s hand in his own, “Really.” 

Eddie swallowed, not noticing Richie's eyes trailing his Adam’s apple as he did so. “I… I have a huge crush on you too.” 

Richie grinned brighter than he ever had. “Eddie, can I kiss you?” 

Eddie’s eyes widened, “yeah, yeah you can,” he breathed.

Richie leaned in and kissed him, keeping it gentle like he knew Eddie wanted. He pulled back, smiling.

Eddie started laughing after a second, “You’re as red as your mom’s old sofa, Richie!” 

Richie started laughing too, burying his face in Eddie’s shoulder. When they recovered from the fit of laughter, Richie started pressing soft kisses to Eddie’s neck. “Is this okay?” he whispered into the soft skin. 

“Yeah. You better not leave any marks, though, my mom will kill me and then you.” Eddie whispered back. 

“She would never kill her lover.” Richie teased, the jokes about Ms. Kaspbrak just a reflex by now. 

Eddie pushed his shoulder, “Shut the fuck up.” 

Richie did shut up, keeping his mouth busy pressing kisses to Eddie’s neck and jaw and face. Eddie pulled him back to eye level and kissed him on the mouth once again. 

They cuddled for awhile longer, pressing soft kisses to lips and necks, not paying attention to the movie at all. Eventually, when the movie was over, they wandered to the spare room, where Ben and Bev were tangled up in one bed, Mike in his sleeping bag on the floor, leaving one bed open.

“You don’t mind sharing a bed with me, do you Spaghetti? I promise I’ll behave.” Richie grinned. 

Eddie rolled his eyes, “You better.” But he climbed into bed with Richie anyway. He didn't complain when Richie wrapped his arms around his waist, either. 

The next morning, Ben was the first one up, followed by Mike. They both took one look at Richie and Eddie, grinned at each other, and quietly left the room. 

They made a breakfast of pancakes and bacon, the smell of which woke their friends and beckoned them to the kitchen. Bev sat on the countertop near where Ben was cooking, Stan and Bill sat at the kitchen table, joined soon after by Richie and Eddie. 

“Stan the man, let me see your necklace.” Richie joked. 

“Necklace? What do you mean- oh.” Stan caught on after Bill gave him a look. “No.” 

“So there is a necklace?” Richie pressed. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Stan deadpanned. 

“Judging by Bill’s outrageously red face and you avoiding eye contact, I’m gonna say there is.” Richie teased.

Stan turned, looked Richie dead in the eyes, and tugged his shirt collar down revealing that there was, indeed, a necklace of hickies. Richie’s eyebrows raised and he nodded. 

“Bev, you owe me a dollar.” 

“Ben, you need to stop letting me make bets with Richie, I’m going to go broke.” Bev pouted.

“The last time I told you not to make a bet you said, ‘You can’t control my life’ and made the bet anyway.” Ben reminded her. 

“You’re right, as always.” 

They finished breakfast in the same manner, with plenty of teasing and poking fun. Bill and Stan offered to do dishes, since Ben and Mike had cooked. It wasn’t the best plan, because they got caught in a playful soap bubble fight that ended in them kissing. 

Eddie had to leave at 9:30, and Richie volunteered to walk him home. 

“So… about last night…” Eddie started.

“What about it?” Richie asked, stopping in the sidewalk to face Eddie. 

“Does this make us… boyfriends?” Eddie asked nervously. 

Richie’s eyebrows shot up and his face turned red. “Yeah- if you want- I want- yeah, yeah Eds.” 

Eddie snickered at Richie’s flustered answer. “Alright, boyfriend.” Eddie kissed him on the cheek and waved goodbye, smiling at the lovesick grin on Richie’s still red face.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie: how do you know I’ve never slept with Stan?  
> Bill: if you have, I will not hesitate to kill you  
> Bev: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT  
> Mike: you have nothing to worry about Bill, Richie is a virgin  
> Richie: DON'T EXPOSE ME LIKE THAT  
> Mike: I’m not sorry

**LOSERS**

**Bill:** I SLEPT WITH STANLEY URIS

**Bill:** WAIT SHIT WRONG CHAT

**Mike:** good for you 

**Richie:** Stan you could do better

**Bill:** FUCK OFF

**Ben:** did someone put your phone on caps lock?

**Bill:** I HAVE A LOT OF EMOTIONS RIGHT NOW

**Bev:** clearly 

**Stan:** Good emotions, I hope. 

**Bill:** OF COURSE THEY'RE GOOD YOU'RE AMAZING IN BED

**Stan:** BILL

**Bill:** I'M SORRY 

**Eddie:** it sounds like your shouting everything 

**Bill:** Sorry Eddie 

**Bill:** i'll go on the right chat this time

**BI BUDDIES**

**Bill:** I SLEPT WITH STANLEY URIS SKJDK 

**Richie:** yay!!! You lost your virginity!!!!

**Mike:** wahoo 

**Bev:** fantastical 

**Bill:** he’s really good in bed

**Bill:** like reeeeeaaaallllly good 

**Richie:** did you guys really fuck while we were all there?

**Bev:** please say no

**Bill:** no dipshit we did it after you all left

**Mike:** thank god cause that would have been weird

**Bill:** we did make out while you were there tho

**Richie:** oh we know we all saw the hickies

**Bev:** i lost a dollar to those hickies

**Bill:** right forgot he showed you those

**Richie:** was Stan really that good that you had memory loss?

**Bill:** you’ve never slept with Stan you don’t even know

**Richie:** how do you know I’ve never slept with Stan?

**Bill:** if you have, I will not hesitate to kill you

**Bev:** FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

**Mike:** you have nothing to worry about Bill, Richie is a virgin

**Richie:** DON'T EXPOSE ME LIKE THAT

**Mike:** I’m not sorry

**Bev:** haha richie’s a virgin

**Richie:** fuck off

**From Stan To Eddie**

**Stan:** i splet wiht Bill 

**Eddie:** yikes you can’t even type

**Stan:** jdkjsdjjsj 

**Stan:** my brain is mush 

**Eddie:** HEY ITS RICHIE I HAVE A QUESTION

**Eddie:** does bill stutter when he moans?

**Eddie:** i'm so sorry Richie’s over and he stole my phone

**Stan:** no he does not stutter when he moans but he does stutter while saying my name

**Eddie:** STAN TOO MUCH INFORMATION 

**Stan:** Sorry Eddie. 

**Stan:** why is Richie at your house?

**Eddie:** so we can make out

**Eddie:** HE DUCKING STOLE MY PHONE AGAIN

**Eddie:** we have a history project

**Stan:** no you don’t we’re in the same history class

**Eddie:** fcuk 

**Eddie:** ok yeah we’re making out 

**Stan:** why haven’t you said anything I figured when this happened Richie would be screaming it to the world

**Eddie:** I made him keep quiet because we didn’t want to steal Bill’s thunder

**Stan:** no please steal it he needs things taken away from him

**Eddie:** okay

**LOSERS**

**Richie:** OTHER NEWS BESIDES BILL FUCKING STAN

**Stan:** Oh honey he’s not the one doing the fucking.

**Bill:** STANLEY URIS

**Richie:** wait fuck hold on what

**Richie:** BILL’S A BOTTOM

**Ben:** damn

**Bev:** my assumptions were wrong for once

**Richie:** well you know what they say about assumptions

**Richie:** ANYWAY BACK TO MY NEWS

**Richie:** EDDIE LIKES ME BACK AND HE’S MY BOYFRIEND NOW

**Eddie:** ye

**Eddie:** no one tell my mom

**Richie:** cause she’ll be heartbroken i've left her for her son

**Eddie:** you know what maybe i don't like you as much as i thought I did

**Richie:** NO TAKE ME BACK I PROMISE I'LL BEHAVE I LIKE YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH

**Bev:** aw the trashmouth is in love

**Ben:** me @ bev after she kissed bill

**Stan:** after what now

**Bill:** IT'S NOT WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU'RE MY ONE AND ONLY 

**Bev:** yeah we kissed several times when we were like 14

**Bev:** oH HEY we can add you guys to the couples group chat!!!!!!!!

**Eddie:** great, because my phone didn't get enough notifications already

**Ben:** don't worry these are good notifications

**Bill:** hey guys where’s mike 

**Stan:** idk babe

**Richie:** BABE

**Bev:** BABE

**Bill:** BABE SKJSDKJSDK

**Ben:** chill he's at the library

**Bev:** why do you know that

**Ben:** cause he told us yesterday he had a study date with Jane Whitcomb 

**Richie:** HES ON A DATE?!?!?

**Eddie:** do you ever listen to anyone besides yourself

**Richie:** I listen to you and everything you say

**Richie:** sometimes Bev when she’s in a good mood

**Bev:** excuse me

**Richie:** anYWAY MIKES ON A DATE

**Eddie:** and with Jane Whitcomb how’d that happen

**Stan:** you are in no position to judge women 

**Eddie:** neither are you

**Richie:** lol it’s cause they’re gay

**Bev:** wow Richie very clever

**Richie:** but I mean he’s right how did that happen Jane is like ... pretty

**Ben:** my girlfriend is pretty too

**Bev:** aw baby

**Ben:** <3

**Richie:** yeah but your girlfriends a loser like you and I mean that in the best way possible

**Eddie:** he’s right

**Eddie:** where’d bill go

**Stan:** he’s a pile of mush from me calling him babe

**Bill:** jskjsjsjjdkjfdjskk

**Bill:** babe

**Stan:** we literally slept together why are you mush from a text

**Bill:** you saw me after that I was basically a liquid and literally was not capable of forming an English sentence

**Stan:** that is a true statement

**Richie:** this is more information than I ever wanted to know about Bill and Stan’s sex life

**Stan:** this is more than I ever wanted to tell you about my sex life

**Richie:** if I sleep with Eddie I’ll give you all the details Stan the man

**Eddie:** when we sleep together I don’t want you telling anyone any details beyond ‘we slept together’

**Richie:** WHEN ASJKDJSKDJ 

**Bev:** Richie and Bill: disaster bisexuals that can’t handle the English language when their crushes show affection

**Ben:** Stan and Eddie: Functional gays who like to torment their disaster boyfriends

**Richie:** stop calling us out 

**Bill:** yeah like we know but hey

**Stan:** lol Bill is my disaster boyfriend 

**Eddie:** I mean Richie has always been a disaster even before he was my boyfriend 

**Richie:** you’re mom doesn’t think that

**Ben:** ^disaster

**Mike:** I have 69 notifications what the hell guys

**Richie:** 69 FUCK YEAH

**Bill:** hey couldn’t we have sent just one more message or one less so it wasn’t that cursed number 

**Eddie:** how was your date Mike?

**Mike:** it was great 

**Mike:** it’s weird hanging out with someone who’s not mean to me or making a dirty joke at any given time 

**Eddie:** I’m not mean to you

**Mike:** you let Richie be mean to me

**Eddie:** I… don’t have a good response to that

**Mike:** reading through the messages I missed is wild 

**Mike:** bills a bottom lol

**Bill:** we’re both switches but go off I guess

**Stan:** really just exposing our entire sex life today huh

**Richie:** seems that way

**Ben:** imagine telling all of your friends the details about your sex life instead of keeping between the people in the relationship 

**Ben:** anyway Bev and I gotta go we have a date

**Richie:** don't do anything I wouldn’t do

**Ben:** that’s a bad standard

**Richie:** it gives you a lot of options

**Richie:** a LOT of options

**Eddie:** don't do anything Stan wouldn't do 

**Stan:** much better standard

**Richie:** and stan would fuck so they can too 

**Stan:** you know what don't do anything Mike wouldn't do he’s the most responsible 

**Bev:** we’re just gonna go on a date like we normally do

**Ben:** yeah

**Richie:** HAVE FUN STAY SAFE USE PROTECTION

**Bev:** BEEP BEEP

**BI BUDDIES**

**Richie:** how was your date, Mike mah man?

**Mike:** it was amazing

**Mike:** jane is amazing

**Richie:** amazing like bill thinks Stan is in bed?

**Bill:** beep beep and fuck off

**Richie:** I have done nothing to deserve this

**Bill:** I hate you

**Richie:** no you don’t

**Mike:** no he doesn’t 

**Bill:** stop calling my bluffs 

**Mike:** never 

**Bill:** I don’t like you sometimes and one of those times is now

**Richie:** that sounds about right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is all texting there will be more Actual Events next chapter


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan: the first time Bill said he loved me was after he tripped over air walking to my car for a date
> 
> Richie: well rip to Bill but I’m different 
> 
> Bill: honestly just fuck you

**RICHIES GC FOR TALKING ABOUT EDS**

**Richie:** hey so how do you know you’re in love 

**Stan:** the person you love can do no wrong in your eyes

**Bill:** you like everything about them, including their flaws

**Bev:** they make you a better person

**Ben:** you strengthen each other’s weak points 

**Mike:** fuck man idk I’ve never been in love

**Richie:** I think I’m in love with Eddie

**Richie:** is 2 weeks of dating too soon to confess your undying love

**Bill:** yes 

**Stan:** but every relationship is different, so if you think you’re ready and Eddie is ready

**Bev:** when Ben asked me out the first time he said he loved me so

**Ben:** and I meant it

**Richie:** alright so how do I tell him

**Stan:** the first time Bill said he loved me was after he tripped over air walking to my car for a date

**Richie:** well rip to Bill but I’m different 

**Bill:** honestly just fuck you 

**Richie:** I don’t deserve this cruelty 

**Bev:** yes you do

**Richie:** at least be mean to me in a gc with my Eddie Spaghetti 

**Bev:** sure let’s go do that

**LOSERS**

**Bev:** Richie’s a bitch

**Eddie:** ooh is it bullying Richie time?

**Bev:** you know it

**Eddie:** my favorite

**Eddie:** Richie you’re a sappy dork

**Richie:** yes Eddie keep insulting me I like it

**Eddie:** you dumb fuck you ruined it

**Richie:** :) 

**Bill:** I’d like to contribute to bullying Richie with ‘I hate him’

**Eddie:** don't fucking talk to my boyfriend like that

**Richie:** my knight in shining armor!

**Stan:** Eddie don't fucking talk to MY boyfriend like that

**Bill:** my favorite boy come to my rescue

**Stan:** literally

**Stan:** I'm in my car outside your house to pick you up come on

**Bill:** oh yea be right there!

**Richie:** l8er sk8ers 

**Stan:** I will pay you to never say that again

**Richie:** how much?

**Eddie:** no need stan i'll just tell him to stop

**Eddie:** richie stop or i'll break up with you

**Richie:** it will never be said again I promise

**Stan:** eddie you are a true friend

**Eddie:** i know :)

Stan drove Bill to their favorite bird watching spot. Bill had his sketchbook and pencils and Stan had his binoculars and field guide.   
They sat on their favorite bench, the one with the best view of the trees. They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile, just like always, before Bill spoke.

“Y-you know this i-is my f-fa-favorite thing to do.” 

“Birdwatching?”

“N-not exactly. I l-like to just sit h-h-here with y-you. I l-like knowing that I’m the o-only person y-y-you do this with. Mostly I j-j-just love being with y-you.” Bill said, meaning every word completely. 

Stan smiled at him, “I love being with you too.” 

Bill wrapped his arm around Stan’s shoulders and Stan leaned his head on Bill’s chest. He could stay like this forever. 

They sat in silence for a while more, until Stan broke it this time.

“I love you.”

“I l-love you too.” 

**RICHIE TO BEVERLY**

**Richie:** eds when we meet up later i'm gonna kiss all of ur freckles

**Bev:** pay attention to who you're fucking texting dumbass

**Richie:** SHIT SJKDJS

**Bev:** damn right

**RICHIE TO EDS**

**Richie:** eds when we meet up later i'm gonna kiss all of ur freckles

**Eds:** that's really cute

**Richie:** also i have something to tell you

**Eds:** is it good or bad

**Richie:** good

**Richie:** very good in fact

**Richie:** hopefully

**Eds:** i'm sure it will be great

**Richie:** yeah it will

**Eds:** see you soon <3 

Richie picked Eddie up in his beat-up old Saturn. He drove them to a nice spot near the woods where his car could easily be parked and they had a nice view. 

“First order of business: I believe I promised you several kisses?” Richie said.

Eddie smiled softly, “Yes, I think you did.”

Richie leaned over the console and planted feathery-light kisses on Eddie’s face, over the areas where his freckles were. He finished it off with a soft kiss to Eddie’s lips. He felt Eddie smile into it. 

“What did you have to tell me?” Eddie murmured. 

“Bill told me not to tell you, but he can't control my life.” Richie started, procrastinating a little. 

“Of course not. No one controls the Trashmouth.” 

“‘Cept you, Eds baby.” Richie teased. 

Eddie rolled his eyes.

“But um… what I wanted to tell you was…” Richie took a deep breath and gazed into Eddie’s light brown eyes. “I love you.” 

“I know.” Eddie said with a smile.

“Really? Did you really just do the Han Solo thing after I confessed my love to you? Now I know how you guys feel when I'm spewing bullshit all the time.” Richie said, laughing despite himself.

“I couldn't help it! I watched the movie last night and it was on my mind!” Eddie laughed. He softened and said, “I love you too.” 

Richie smiled wider than he ever had in his entire life. Eddie leaned in and kissed him, firm and passionate. 

They made out for about half an hour, moving to the backseat so they could reach each other better. Richie was having the best night of his life. 

Eventually, though, Eddie’s curfew came around and Richie had to drive him home. Richie mentioned that to Eddie, but Eddie just gave him a hard, lingering kiss that shut him up real quick. 

After that happened a few more times, Richie insisted on getting Eddie home because his mom would kill him and no one would want that.

Richie watched Eddie walk in the door, making sure he was safely inside before driving home. 

**RICHIE TO EDS**

**Eds:** my mom fell asleep and didn't even notice i got home late :)

**Richie:** awesome :)

**Eds:** i had a really nice time tonight

**Eds:** i do have a question though

**Richie:** ask away eddie baby

**Eds:** when did you realize you were in love with me?

**Richie:** well you see the thing is

**Eds:** just tell me richard

**Richie:** bev smacked me upside the head and shouted ‘you're in love with eddie you stupid fucking idiot’ 

**Richie:** eddie where did you go it's been five minutes

**Eds:** im cryign 

**Eds:** that's fucking hilarious

**Richie:** :(

**Eds:** i love you

**Richie:** i love you too

**Eds:** goodnight

**Richie:** goodnight eds <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on Tumblr for updates at fluently-sarcastic!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill:is pink panther a lion  
> Stan: think about that for a minute  
> Bill: I don't get it  
> Stan: he's the pink PANTHER  
> Bill: okay? but is he a lion  
> Stan: bill. love. babe. he's a panther

**Ben to Richie**

**Ben:** love is an illusion and life sucks 

**Richie:** u good?

**Ben:** what the FUCK do you think

**Richie:** no?

**Ben:** no i'm not okay

**Richie:** u wanna talk about it?

**Ben:** bev broke up with me

**Richie:** wHAT

**Richie:** give me two minutes i'm biking over to your house

**Beverly to Eddie**

**Bev:** i feel like shit

**Eddie:** aw why

**Bev:** i broke up with ben 

**Eddie:** WHY WOULD YOU JUST DROP THAT INTO CONVERSATION WHAT THE FCUK

**Bev:** sorry

**Eddie:** i'm coming over

**Bev:** stan and bill are also coming over so yay pity party

On his way to Ben’s, Richie ran into Eddie biking in the opposite direction. They both stopped when they saw each other.

“Fancy meeting you here, Edward Spaghetward.” Richie said in a bad british accent. 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “I'm going to Bev’s because she broke up with Ben.”

“I'm going to Ben’s cause Bev broke up with him.” Richie said. 

“Alright. Don't make insensitive jokes.” Eddie warned him. “I gotta go but I love you.” Eddie kissed him on the cheek, but Richie tilted his head so their lips met. 

“Guys, you probably shouldn't be kissing in the middle of the streets in Derry.” Mike said, riding up to them on his bike. 

“We can make our own decisions. You headed to Ben’s or Bev’s?” Richie asked.

“Ben’s.” Mike responded. 

Richie kissed Eddie one last time before biking off with Mike. 

The Hanscom house smelled like chocolate chip cookies when they walked in. Mrs. Hanscom came through the kitchen to greet them.

“Are you here for Ben? He won't let me into his room, so take this with you.” She handed them a plate of freshly made chocolate chip cookies.

“Thanks, Mrs. H.” Richie said, taking the plate. 

They walked down the hall to Ben’s room, Mike forcefully stopping Richie from eating a cookie on the way there. 

Mike knocked on the door and called, “Ben, it's Mike and Richie.” 

Ben opened the door and let them in. 

Richie placed the cookies on the desk. Ben sat on the bed. 

“So… why’d she break up with you?” Richie asked.

Mike gave him a Look. 

“What? It was just a question!” Richie defended himself. 

Mike gave a long-suffering sigh and said, “How do you… how does…. Nevermind.” 

“Se broke up with me because she doesn't love me like she used to. She said she loved me once, she really did, but over time it became less romantic and more platonic. She only wants to be friends now.” Ben said. 

“Jane did the same thing to me.” Mike said, sitting next to Ben and patting his back.

“The fuck? When were you gonna tell us?” Richie exclaimed, affronted.

“Shut up, we’re making Ben feel better.” Mike reprimanded him.

“But you also went through a breakup, apparently!” Richie cried.

“Well I didn’t have a long term relationship with Jane like Ben and Bev.” Mike snapped. 

“It was still a breakup! How am I the only one of us maintaining a relationship? My nickname is Trashmouth for fuck’s sake!” Richie said.

Ben was laughing so hard his face was red. “This is just what I needed. Thanks, Richie.” 

“What did I do?” Richie asked, more confused than ever. 

“You were just… being you.” Ben said with a smile. 

“Oh. You’re welcome?” Richie said. 

_Meanwhile, at Bev’s….._

Bill had an arm around Stan’s shoulders where they sat close together on the couch. 

Bev was lying starfished on the floor, watching the ceiling fan whirl around.

Eddie sat in the armchair, trying to think of what to say. 

“Do you think trees have feelings?” Bev asked, eyes not leaving the ceiling fan. 

“What the fuck are you talking about? Didn’t you just go through a breakup?” Eddie asked.

Bev angled her head so she was looking at Eddie. “Ed… Eddie. I’m higher than a… than a… Stan what’s it called? The colorful diamonds on strings?” 

“Kites.” Stan supplied, resting his head on Bill’s chest and closing his eyes contently. 

“Yeah. I'm higher than a kite.” Bev said airily. 

“I'm high t-t-too. We s-sm-smoked the p-po-pot together.” Bill stuttered, letting his head fall to rest on top of Stan’s head. “You sm-smell good, St-stan.” 

“Why?” Eddie asked.

“Because h-he got a n-new sh-sh-shampoo.” Bill answered. 

“No, why did you guys smoke the pot?” Eddie clarified.

“Because… huh. Why did we smoke the pot, Stan?” Bev asked.

“You wanted to get your mind off Ben.” Stan offered. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I didn't wanna think about Ben.” Bev repeated, closing her eyes. 

Eddie really hoped things were going better on Richie’s end.

**Eddie to Richie**

**Eddie:** how are you guys doing? everyones high over here except me and stan

**Richie:** THEY SMOKED THE POT WITHOUT ME?!

**Eddie:** yeah

**Richie:** ben and mike are my only friends now

**Eddie:** what about me?

**Richie:** you're more than a friend spaghetti

**Richie:** you're my boyfriend <3 

**Eddie:** aw <3333

**Richie:** we’re good over here mike and ben are ~bonding~ over true crime

**Richie:** oh my opinion on the zodiac killer has been asked for I gtg

**Richie:** tell bev and bill i hate them for getting high without me

**Eddie:** will do

**Eddie:** tell ben and mike that they should watch buzzfeed unsolved

**Richie:** will do

**Richie:** love you

**Eddie:** love you too

“Richie is mad at you guys for getting high without him.” Eddie announced.

Bev twirled a piece of short red hair around her finger. “Well fuck Richie.” 

Eddie glanced over at Bill and Stan. Bill was asleep and Stan was carefully maneuvering them so Bill was in his arms and resting his head on Stan’s chest. 

“I want what they have. What you and Richie have. I didn't have that with Ben.” Bev lamented. 

Eddie felt warm inside when she said _what you and Richie have_. “You’ll find it. I know you will.” 

**LOSERS**

**Richie:** so will it be awkward in this chat if bev and ben are both in it

**Bev:** it shouldn't be

**Ben:** we can be not awkward

**Richie:** sweet cause i didn't wanna have to take one of you out

**Bill:** take them out like kill them

**Richie:** no what the fuck

**Stan:** he’s still high don't mind him

**Richie:** i'm still really fucking mad you got high without me

**Bev:** I have some leftover why don't we meet up at the quarry tmrw and smoke it

**Richie:** bev i love you

**Eddie:** excuse me richard

**Richie:** FUCK SORRY I LOVE YOU EDS

**Eddie:** that's more like it

The next day at around sunset, Bev, Richie, Bill, Stan and Eddie met up at the quarry. Ben and Mike were having a buzzfeed unsolved season 5 marathon. 

Bev brought three flannel blankets and a bag of weed. 

They sat on the rocks near the water. Richie wrapped one blanket around his and Eddie’s shoulders. Bill and Stan shared the other blanket. Bev took the last one and wrapped it tightly around herself. 

She handed the weed baggie and smoe slips of paper to Richie. He was the best at rolling joints. He placed some weed on the paper and rolled it with thin, practiced fingers. 

He lit it with his Hawaiian printed lighter and took the first hit. Then he passed it to Bev, who took a hit and passed it to Bill, who took a hit and passed it back to Richie. 

“Wanna shotgun, Eds?” Richie offered.

“Sure.” 

Richie took a hit and exhaled into Eddie’s open mouth. He made sure to make their lips touch more than necessary. 

Eddie breathed it in and exhaled when Richie pulled away. Richie passed the joint off to Bev and pulled Eddie against his side, cuddling up under the blanket. 

They smoked until the joint burned out. For a while after that, they just talked about anything that came to mind. 

Eddie snuggled close to Richie, resting his head between his neck and shoulder. 

Bill and Stan were also cuddled close together, with Bill pressing soft kisses to Stan’s face and neck. Bill was very affectionate when he was high. 

When Bev fell asleep, they all decided it was time to go home. Stan drove, dropping off Bev first. When he dropped off Richie, Eddie got out as well and went inside with him. 

“Staying over, Spaghetti?” Richie asked.

“My mom would smell the pot on me and I’d never be able to go out again.” Eddie explained. 

They both slept in Richie’s bed that night, snuggled close together.

Midnight

**Bill to Stan**

**Bill:** is pink panther a lion

**Stan:** think about that for a minute

**Bill:** I don't get it

**Stan:** he's the pink PANTHER

**Bill:** okay? but is he a lion

**Stan:** bill. love. babe. he's a panther

**Bill:** is that a kind of lion

**Stan:** no its a fucking panther

**Bill:** I looked it up. they are not pink

**Stan:** and lions are??? 

**Bill:** I am confused

**Stan:** I'll explain it to you tomorrow when you're not high

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at fluently-sarcastic!
> 
> If you have It head canons please send me some on Tumblr and I'll write a full fic for it!
> 
> Last conversation with bill n Stan inspired by something I saw on instagram


	5. 5

**LOSERS**

**Richie:** fuck marry kill pink panther   
bugs bunny scooby doo

**Mike:** if anyone says they're not fucking   
the pink panther they're lying to themselves

**Bev:** when i tell you i screamed

**Stan:** not the pink panther again

**Bill:** id totally fuck the pink panther now that i know what kind of animal he is

**Eddie:** bill what

**Ben:** so i think we all agree to fuck the pink panther marry scooby doo and kill bugs bunny right

**Bev:** for sure

**Stan:** what the fuck is happening

**Richie:** fuck marry kill is happening

**Stan:** i won't play until the options are real human people

**Richie:** alright then 

**Richie:** me bill ben

**Stan:** kill you because you suck, fuck bill cause he’s great in bed, marry ben because i feel like he’d be a great husband

**Ben:** thanks! :D

**Bill:** DAMMIT I WANT TO MARRY YOU STAN

**Stan:** are you proposing to me in the group chat

**Bill:** are you marrying ben in the group chat

**Eddie:** i'm still hung up on the fact that bill didn't know what animal the pink panther was

**Mike:** i think you're the only one eddie

**Bev:** yeah you should be used to bill’s dumb ass like the rest of us

**Richie:** seriously eds catch up bill’s a himbo

**Bill:** what the hell is a himbo 

**Mike:** our point exactly

**Stan:** are we really just glossing over bill proposing to me in the goddamn group chat

**Ben:** really seems like it

**Stan:** oh my god bill what the fuck

**Richie:** what did he do

**Stan:** i'll tell you later gtg

**Richie:** he really must be in a hurry stan never uses acronyms 

**Bev:** BRO DO YOU THINK BILLS ACTUALLY PROPOSING

**Ben:** BRO THAT WOULD BE SO COOL

Stan dropped his phone on his bed and ran down the stairs. He had seen Bill standing outside his window, in the pouring rain wearing a flannel and jorts. He was going to get sick if Stan didn't do something immediately. 

Before he walked outside, Stan grabbed the rainbow umbrella Richie had gotten him after he came out in ninth grade. 

“What the fuck are you doing, why don't you have a jacket?” Stan fussed. He held the umbrella over their heads. 

“It w-wa-was a spur of the m-mo-moment thing.” Bill said. 

“Why are you here then?” Stan asked. He knew, but he wasn't ready to accept that yet.

“I c-can’t let y-you marry Ben n-no-now, can I?” Bill said. He held Stan’s free hand in his own. “I r-really do want t-t-to marry you som-m-meday.” 

“Really?” Stan breathed out. He felt breathless, like this wasn't really happening. They were only 18, how were they supposed to know if they wanted to get married? 

Well, Romeo and Juliet had known when they were much younger. 

“Really.” Bill confirmed. “I l-l-love you so m-mu-much, Stan.” 

“I love you too.” Stan said, voice slightly choked. “We can't get engaged now though. We’re eighteen, Bill. Ask me again in three years.” 

“I will.” Bill promised. He let go of Stan’s hand to wrap his arms around Stan’s waist and pull him closer. Bill kissed him softly yet passionately, neither one caring that they were outside in the pouring rain. 

When they parted, Bill murmured against Stan’s lips, “I will.” 

“You wanna come inside?” Stan murmured back. Bill grinned and nodded. 

**LOSERS**

**Stan:** so good news bill and i are getting married in three years

**Richie:** WAHT THE FUCK IT'S BEEN 5 HOURS

**Eddie:** where the fuck have you guys been

**Bev:** OH MY GOD CAN I BE A BRIDESMAID

**Bill:** you can be my maid of honor bev

**Bev:** FUCK YEA

**Richie:** stan

**Stan:** yes richie, you can be my maid of honor

**Richie:** FUCK YEA

**Eddie:** Bill I have been your friend since first grade how dare you pass me up as best man

**Bill:** okay you can be my best man and Bev will still be maid of honor 

**Mike:** Stan got a man who can do both

**Stan:** and i'm gonna have him for a long time

**Bill:** what do you mean both what are the options

**Ben:** stan are u sure u want to marry a himbo

**Bill:** i still don't know what that is

**Bev:** i'll explain it to you at some point

**Bill:** but i want to know now

**Richie:** it's too hard to explain over text bc you're such a himbo

**Bill:** i'm so confused but i'm at even more of a disadvantage today so

**Eddie:** the hell does that mean

**Richie:** means he got fucked by stan again

**Mike:** BEEP BEEP 

**Bev:** BEEP BEEP

**Ben:** BEEP BEEP

**Bill:** actually no

**Richie:** wot

**Bill:** i fucked stan

**Eddie:** jesus christ stan stop letting your man tell us everything about your sex life

**Stan:** i'm very sorry for my stupid future husband

**Bill:** fUTURE HUSBAND AJKFJSKD

**Ben:** I love when this happens

**Bev:** why

**Ben:** bills just so in love with Stan and it shows and it’s adorable

**Mike:** fuck that’s cute

**Richie to Eds** (Much earlier, around 2 am before Richie first texted the group chat)

**Richie:** Shaggys kinda hot

**Eds:** what the fuck is this a weird kink thing

**Richie:** I’m watching scooby doo and shaggy is kinda hot

**Eds:** why r u like this

**Richie:** I can’t help who I am eds 

**Eds:** why do I like you so much 

**Eds:** it just doesn’t make sense

**Richie:** I am a wonderful person Eds you know that

**Eds:** if you were a wonderful person you wouldn’t think shaggy is hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments what you want to happen for Ben and Mike in terms of their romantic relationships! I’m not sure what I want to happen so I would love your feedback! 
> 
> Tumblr: fluently-sarcastic


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie: i would not call them star crossed lovers just yet   
> Bill: who are we talking about  
> Richie: bdn and mie of course  
> Bill: are you speaking in tongues

_**Richie created a new chat with Eddie, Bev, Bill and Stan** _

**Richie:** hey fuckers

**Stan:** why 

**Richie:** this is for the star crossed lovers

**Eddie:** i would not call them star crossed lovers just yet 

**Bill:** who are we talking about

**Richie:** bdn and mie of course

**Bill:** are you speaking in tongues

**Richie:** i'm sorry i got distartced 

**Bev:** quick question what the fuck is happening

**Stan:** i wish i could tell you

**Richie:** askfhjhdk

**Eddie:** i was walking over to his house when he started texting and i just got here and i'm wearing those red shorts from eighth grade because all my clothes are in the wash

**Richie:** i'm dead 

**Richie:** actually dead

**Stan:** anyway why did you make this chat

**Bill:** who are the star crossed lovers

**Richie:** uhhhhhhh i lost my train of thought

**Eddie:** he wants to get ben and mike together

**Richie:** yEAH that's it

**Bev:** it's been like two weeks

**Bill:** two weeks since what

**Richie:** since bev maliciously tore bens heart out of his chest

**Eddie:** what the fuck richie

**Bev:** I ALREADY FEEL BAD ENOUGH STOP

**Richie:** i'm sorry i don't think before i speak

**Richie:** but also my brain is absolute MUSH

**Eddie:** lets put this on hold we’ll text you guys later

**Stan:** lovesick idiots

Richie threw his phone to the side, not caring that it slid off his bed onto the floor. Eddie laughed and shook his head. 

“ _Eds_.” Richie said, turning to face Eddie where he sat by his side on the bed. 

“Yes, Richie?” Eddie said, an amused lilt in his voice. 

“You are so incredibly attractive. All the time, not just because of those shorts.” Richie told him. 

Eddie blushed and smiled. 

“Also if you don't kiss me in the next fifteen seconds I might die.” Richie said. 

Eddie laughed and threaded his fingers into Richie’s hair, pulling him in for a kiss. 

**LOSERS**

**Richie:** i just had the best make out session of my entire life

**Bev:** why does everyone in this friend group feel the need to share the details of their relationships

**Ben:** i know i'm so glad we never did that

**Mike:** i definitely won't do that 

**Ben:** good

**Richie:** i wanna talk about my make out with eddie

**Bill:** do it on the gc specifically for your rants about eddie

**Eddie:** the what now

**Richie:** BILL YOU DUMBASS

**Bill:** what did i do

**Stan:** babe you revealed richie’s secret group chat to eddie 

**Bill:** once you say babe i tune out of the rest of your sentence

**Stan:** we are texting

**Bill:** i don't understand what i did

**Stan:** why do i love you so so so so much

**Bill:** i love you too :) 

**RICHIES GC FOR TALKING ABOUT EDS**

**Richie:** what the fuck is this

**Stan:** is that Eddie?

**Richie:** yes can someone please explain

**Bev:** I would but I’m crying laughing

**Ben:** so basically Richie started a group chat when he realized he had a crush on you

**Mike:** and he rants about you to all of us

**Ben:** trusting that we don’t tell you 

**Richie:** that was so cool you finished each other’s sentences

**Richie:** exactly when did this start

**Stan:** July 17, 2016

**Bill:** why do you have the exact date

**Richie:** 3 FUCKIGN YEARS AGO?!?!?!

**Richie:** I COULD HAVE BEEN DATING RICHIE FOR THREE YEARS WHAT THE FCUK

**Bev:** I’m sCREAMING oh my god

**Mike:** Eddie you should definitely scroll back through the other messages you’ll love them

**Richie:** i did not think you were teasing me i am just that stupid

**Bev:** that's just sad

**Richie:** haha bill tripped over air

**Bill:** why do you and richie hate me

**Richie:** hi it's richie again and i hate everything

_**Richie removed Bill from the group** _

**Richie:** ok i got rid of the traitor

**Stan:** oh i am not suffering through this without bill

_**Stan left the group** _

**Richie:** NO STAN I'M SORRY COME BACK

**Bev:** he can't hear you 

**Mike:** fucking idiot

**Ben:** lol

**BDN AND MIE**

**Stan:** ok we have to talk about what happened in the group chat earlier

**Richie:** why did you name this chat after my typo

**Stan:** this

> **Bev:** why does everyone in this friend group feel the need to share the details of their relationships  
>  **Ben:** i know i'm so glad we never did that  
>  **Mike:** i definitely won't do that   
> **Ben:** good

**Bev:** ‘good’ ajkdhjskskdjs

 **Eddie:** he definitely likes him

**Bill:** they're going to be a cute couple

**LOSERS**

**Richie:** hi i would like to go to the PARK

**Mike:** you sound like if my dog could talk

**Ben:** that would be so cute

**Richie:** i want to go to park who come with me

**Stan:** are you having a stroke? 

**Richie:** park please

**Eddie:** i will take you to the park richie

**Richie:** YAY thank you eds baby i love you

**Eddie:** you just need to buy me an ice cream

**Richie:** who else is coming to the PARK

**Stan:** seriously are you okay

**Bill:** i'd love to go to the park

**Stan:** i guess we’re going to the park then

**Bev:** yeah sounds fun

**Ben:** actually

**Mike:** ben and i can't go because

**Ben:** we are playing clue and then watching the movie

**Mike:** it's clue day

**Richie:** i hate when you finish each other’s text sentences it's scary

**Ben:** sorry

Eddie walked to Richie’s house and the two of them walked hand in hand to the park. When they arrived, Bev was twisting the swing she was sitting on so that when she let go, she spun around in circles. Stan and Bill were sitting on swings next to each other and holding hands. 

“Hey guys.” Bev said as she let go of the twisted swing chain and spun around quickly. 

“Hi.” Eddie responded. 

“So Richie, what did you want to do at the park?” Stan asked. 

“I don't know, I just really wanted to get out of the house.” Richie said. 

“Y-you wanna go f-fo-for a walk, Stan?” Bill asked. 

“Sure.” Stan said, smiling softly at Bill.

“You’re so whipped.” Richie said with a laugh.

Stan gave Richie a glare that actually made Richie cower behind Eddie. Stan stood up from the swing and grabbed Bill’s hand, then they set off to walk around the path. 

Bev stopped spinning the swing and got up. “While they're gone… American Ninja Warrior on the playground?”

Richie grinned. “Fuck yeah.” 

The three of them took turns coming up with ways to get across the playground without touching the ground. Eddie completed every one of them the fastest. He was incredibly athletic. Richie, on the other hand, did not do too well. 

Stan and Bill were enjoying their walk. They had gotten a couple of odd looks because of their intertwined hands, but that was normal for Derry. 

“Wh-what are they doing?” Bill asked, looking over Stan’s shoulder.

Stan followed Bill’s gaze. “They are… doing obstacle courses?” 

“We r-r-really shouldn't have l-left them alone.” Bill said.

“Yeah. Those three are the most unhinged of all seven of us.” Stan agreed. 

“B-but walking with y-y-you is so nice.” Bill said.

“Then let’s keep walking.” Stan said with a smile. 

“I’m done with this.” Richie groaned from where he was starfished in the wood chips. “Besides, I believe I promised my boyfriend some ice cream.” 

“You did promise that.” Eddie said. He grabbed Richie’s hand and pulled him up from the ground. 

“I’ll go third wheel with Stan and Bill I guess.” Bev said before walking away. 

Richie bought the two of them an ice cream to share and they went to sit on a bench that was partially secluded in the trees. 

“I can’t believe we could have been dating for three fucking years by now.” Eddie complained.

“I didn’t know you liked me back!” Richie protested. “You could have said something too.” 

“You’re right.” Eddie said. “I’m glad Mike made that dumb joke and I forced the truth out of you.” 

“Me too.” Richie said. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Eddie kissed Richie softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how many chapters this will end up being there is no plan for this
> 
> Tumblr- fluently-sarcastic


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike: I’m having such a good day not even Richie can ruin it
> 
> Richie: you underestimate my power

**LOSERS**

**Richie:** askjdjsjdj

**Stanley:** what

**Richie:** fhjakakjfjsk

**Mike:** what’s going on

**Richie:** ASKFJSKJDK

**Bill:** does anyone speak Richie keysmash

**Ben:** I think Bev does bc she just kinda turned off her phone

**Stanley:** tell Bev to turn her phone back on and tell us what this means

**Richie:** AKSJLFHSJGFKA

**Bev:** I’m done with this please stop

**Eddie:** Richie What the fuck

**Bill:** i don't think i've ever been more confused in my whole life

**Stanley:** yeah same

**Mike:** you're confusing the himbo and his husband please explain

**Eddie:** oh wAIT SHIT DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE

**Richie:** i haven't stopped screaming

**Ben:** what the fuck does that mean?!??!??!

**Bev:** i hate everything

**Mike:** what the fuck just tell us

**Eddie:** richie, if you want to continue our relationship you will not say a goddamn word about it

**Richie:** i slept with Eddie

**Richie:** WAIT FUCK I GOT THAT AFTER I PRESSED SEND FUCK

**Eddie:** why do i even bother

**_Eddie has left the group_ **

**Richie:** NO BABY I LOVE YOU

**Bev:** u need to stop directing ur texts at people who can't see them

**Mike:** i hate all of you so much

**Ben:** you hate me? :(((((

**Mike:** NO OF COURSE NOT 

**Mike:** you are perfect :)

**Richie:** awwwwwww <33333

**Mike:** do you want to die

**Richie:** only if you're the one murdering me

**Bev:** was that supposed to be flirty

**Richie:** i think so

**Richie:** i don't really know what's going on i'm really dazed and i might pass out soon

**_Stan added Eddie to the group_ **

**Stan:** please control your boyfriend

**Eddie:** please control your husband

**Bill:** why do i need to be controlled

**Bill:** that sounds kinda hot actually

**Eddie:** exactly my point

**Richie:** no he's right that does sound sexy

**Mike:** how am i friends with you people

**Ben:** hi i had to step away for a moment Mike why are you murdering richie for sending hearts

**Richie:** cuz he likes u

**Richie:** oh sHIT i'm sorry i have no control over my actions

**Eddie:** richie i love you but SHUT THE FUCK UP

**Bev:** i second that

**Stan:** i third that

**Richie:** I'm sorry

**Bev:** oh great you killed ben 

**Mike:** wHAT

**Bev:** hes curled up in a ball, blushing harder than he ever has in his entire life and staring at the ceiling

**Ben:** do u actually like me

**Mike:** i would rather talk in person than on the group chat with our friends

**Ben:** good idea

**Bill:** how do you guys type so fast i can't get in what i want to say

**Stan:** then type faster babe

**Bill:** aksjdwks babe

Ben sat at the picnic table, leg bouncing up and down anxiously. His phone was vibrating in his pocket every other second with messages in the group chat. He should really put it on ‘do not disturb’ but he didn't want to be on his phone when Mike got there. 

Mike liked him. _Mike liked him._

Here he came now, riding his bike. He chained his bike to the rack near the front of the park, then looked around. Ben waved from where he sat. Mike spotted him and ran over.

“Sorry, it's kind of a long bike ride from my house to here, I would've been here a lot faster if I could have.” Mike said. 

“It's fine.” Ben cursed himself for not having anything better to say. 

“I am infinitely sorry that you had to hear I liked you from Richie and not me.” Mike said. “I was planning on telling you, but I wasn't sure where you were at emotionally after Bev and everything.” 

Ben was amazed at how considerate Mike was. “Thank you.” 

“I didn't do anything.” Mike said obliviously. 

Ben laughed lightly. “Why don't we pretend Richie didn't say anything? You can tell me yourself now.” 

Mike grinned. “Okay. Ben, I really like you. Would you like to go on a date with me?” 

“I’d love to.” Ben could feel the blush in his cheeks. 

Mike bit his lip. “Can I kiss you?” 

“Yes.” Ben said immediately. Mike leaned in and kissed Ben softly. 

The kiss was interrupted by a loud buzzing from Mike’s pocket. Mike pulled back and looked at Ben apologetically before taking out his phone. 

**BI BUDDIES**

**Richie:** eddie can't see this so i can freely talk about my experiences

**Mike:** okay now i am really going to murder you 

**Richie:** what why

**Bev:** you fucking idiot

**Bill:** no really why

**Mike:** YOU INTERRUPTED MY FIRST KISS WITH BEN ASSHAT

**Richie:** how is it possible that mike can only be mean to me

**Bill:** wait does this mean ben’s bi????

**Mike:** no he’s pan

**Mike:** anyway richie lock your doors tonight

**Richie:** i will have eddie protect me

**Bev:** no you deserve this right now

**Richie:** I’m sorry 

**_Mike has left the group_ **

“I am so sorry about that. Richie has the worst timing ever.” Mike said. 

“It’s okay.” Ben said with a smile. “You wanna go get ice cream?”

“That sounds great.” Mike took Ben’s hand in his and they walked off to the ice cream stand. 

**LOSERS**

**Mike:** I’m having such a good day not even Richie can ruin it

**Richie:** you underestimate my power

**Eddie:** I had an idea

**Eddie:** since Ben and Mike are together now we should do a triple date

**Bill:** triple?

**Stan:** you and me, Eddie and Richie, Mike and Ben

**Bill:** got it

**Bev:** am i invisible to you

**Eddie:** no ur just not dating anyone

**Bev:** u right u right

**Ben:** a triple date sounds good!

**Stan:** how about tomorrow at the diner?

**Mike:** sounds good!

**Richie:** now that that's out of the way who can i rant to about having sex with eddie

**Stan:** BEEP BEEP

**Bev:** BEEP BEEP

**Eddie:** BEEP BEEP

**Mike:** BEEP BEEP

**Ben:** BEEP BEEP

**Bill:** you can talk to me if you'd like :0

**Bill:** wait shit that was supposed to be :)

**Richie:** lowkey it was really cool how you all sent beep beep at the same time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I will be updating more bc I am currently quarantined due to COVID-19! (I'm not sick, but I am stuck at home) 
> 
> for updates, follow me on tumblr at fluently-sarcastic!


	8. 8

Eddie parted his lips and pushed closer to Richie. Richie kissed him harder, not caring that his glasses were being pushed up his forehead. The only thoughts going through his head were _EddieEddieEddie_. 

They were playing music very loudly, so neither of them could hear their phones buzzing with messages on the bedside table. They wouldn't have paid attention anyway; they were too caught up in each other to care. 

Downstairs, Mike, Ben, Bill and Stan had just knocked on the door, ready to pick up Eddie and Richie for the triple date. Mrs Tozier answered the door. 

“Hello, boys! What can I do for you?” She grinned widely at them. 

“We’re here to pick up Richie. We were supposed to, er… hang out.” Stan said. 

“He’s just up in his room. You can go on up and get him.” She let them inside and they walked up the stairs to Richie’s room.

They could hear the loud music through the closed door. 

“Now we know why he wasn't answering our texts.” Ben said. 

Mike opened the door to see Eddie and Richie making out on the bed. He shouted and closed the door. 

“I'm scarred for life.” he said, staring wide-eyed at the floor. Ben wrapped his arms around him comfortingly. 

“I'll go get them, then. Cowards.” Stan scoffed. He opened the door and unplugged the speaker, stopping the music. 

Richie abruptly broke away from Eddie and looked at the door. He relaxed when he saw it was only Stan. 

“Jesus fuck, Stan, I thought you were my mom.” Richie said, slightly breathless. 

“I see you forgot about our plans.” Stan said. 

Richie turned bright red. “Maybe. Eddie’s a really good distraction.” Now it was Eddie’s turn to get flustered. 

“Compose yourselves, we’re leaving in five minutes.” Stan decided. With that, he closed the door. 

“You're a brave man, Stan.” Mike said. He was still wrapped in Ben’s arms. 

“I've walked in on Richie making out with people more times than I count. Which is the saddest thing I've ever said.” Stan said, rubbing his eyes. 

Bill laughed. Eddie opened the door, his face still bright red. Richie followed him out, grinning. 

“Wh-why did you h-have the music s-s-so loud?” Bill asked.

“I'm not out to my mom yet and I don't want her to hear anything weird.” Richie said quietly, as if Mrs Tozier would be able to hear him from downstairs. 

“Gotcha.” Ben said. “Ready to go?” 

The six of them left the house after saying a quick goodbye to Mrs Tozier. Once they were out of range of the house, Richie slipped his hand into Eddie’s. Stan did the same with Bill. Wanting to follow the trend, Ben and Mike held hands too. 

“This… is just a normal hangout but without Bev.” Mike said. 

“Yeah.” Stan agreed. 

“What were you expecting, an orgy?” Richie asked.

“No.” Mike said, turning to give Richie a look. 

“I'm having a g-good time s-s-so far.” Bill said. Stan smiled softly and kissed him on the cheek. 

“I'm gonna be honest with you, I was having a better time before you picked us up.” Eddie said. 

Richie grinned and pulled Eddie closer. “We could always sneak away and make out.”

Eddie snorted and blushed. 

“Only two things changed when you guys started dating: you kiss and Eddie doesn't argue with everything Richie says.” Mike said. 

“Pretty much.” Richie said. “The kissing has been phenomenal.” 

“Alright, we’re at the diner! Stop being fucking weird.” Stan said, holding the door open for everyone. 

They were seated at a booth with two chairs pulled up on the end. Mike and Ben took the chairs, Richie and Eddie took one side of the booth and Stan and Bill took the other. 

The waitress came over with a flirty smile on her face. “Can I get you boys anything?” 

“A chocolate milkshake, please.” Richie said with one of his charming grins. 

“A vanilla milkshake, please.” Stan said politely. 

“And another chocolate milkshake, please.” Mike said. “Oh, and an order of waffle fries for the table.” 

“That’ll be right out.” She bit her lip seductively before walking off, swaying her hips a bit too much. 

Once she was out of range, Stan said, “Did she just flirt with all of us?” 

“I think so.” Eddie said. “She has no chance with any of us.” 

“No one stands a chance when my Eddie spaghetti is around.” Richie said, grabbing Eddie’s face and pressing kisses to his cheeks. Eddie laughed and blushed, then turned to meet Richie’s lips for a real kiss. 

At that moment, the waitress came back over with a tray. Her eyebrows rose into her hairline when she saw Richie and Eddie. Stan kicked Richie under the table. 

“Why’d you kick- oh.” 

The waitress set down the fries in the middle of the table, then handed out the milkshakes. “Straws are in the can.” she said, gesturing to the metal can at the end of the table. 

She walked off quickly. 

“That was… awkward.” Mike said. 

Stan shrugged and passed out straws to everyone. Eddie was burning red and staring hard at the tabletop. 

Bill laced his fingers with Stan’s under the table as they sipped their milkshake. 

“So… how does this work? I've never been on a double date before.” Mike said. 

“Just normal date stuff, but with other people.” Eddie said. 

“Yeah, it's not that great. Bill and Stan are weird to go on double dates with. They kinda just have their own little world and forget we’re there.” Richie said. 

“Maybe it's because you do the same thing.” Stan said. 

Richie shrugged and sipped his milkshake. Soon enough, the milkshakes and fries were gone and the waitress had come back over with the bill. Each person paid for what they ordered. 

They walked out of the diner and Richie said, “As fun as this was, I have some unfinished business with my Eds. Namely, making out in my room.” 

Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose. “See you guys tomorrow.” 

The two walked off towards Richie’s house. 

“You w-wanna come over? M-m-my parents aren't h-home.” Bill said to Stan. 

“I'd love to.” Stan said, taking Bill’s hand. They said goodbye to Mike and Ben and walked off. 

“Do you wanna come over and watch the Ted Bundy movie?” Ben asked. 

“Of course.” Mike slipped his hand into Ben’s and they walked off. 

**LOSERS**

**Bev:** while yall were on a triple date, i listened to ezra furman and wrote gay poetry

**Bill:** very cool, i love ezra furman

**Richie:** can we read the gay poetry?

**Bev:** no

**Mike:** stop interrupting me and ben are watching the ted bundy movie

**Stan:** ooh that's a really good movie

**Bev:** how was the date by the way

**Stan:** right off the bat we walked in on richie and eddie making out

**Bev:** fabulous

**Bill:** the waitress flirted with all of us and stopped after richie and eddie kissed in front of her

**Bev:** reddie just went wild with the pda huh

**Eddie:** the fuck is reddie

**Richie:** it's our ship name

**Bev:** richie + eddie = reddie

**Eddie:** ……….. I don't hate it I guess

**Richie:** OH BEV

**Bev:** OH WHAT

**Richie:** i have a birthday surprise for you!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Bev:** FUCK YEA

**Ben:** after the party i planned right

**Mike:** please say yes he's been planning this for ages 

**Richie:** of course who do you think I am

**Richie:** also what happened to watching ted bundy

**Mike:** we were finishing it when you texted so it's over

**Richie:** anyway it's just gonna be me, bev and eds

**Stan:** just to make sure: it is legal right?

**Richie:** yes bc we’re all 18

**Eddie:** OH this is what you were talking about last night?

**Bill:** why can't the rest of us go

**Richie:** don't take this the wrong way, but you couldn't handle it

**Mike:** the fuck does that mean

**Bill:** what are we supposed to do

**Richie:** watch a movie with your husband

**Bill:** husband what would you like to watch

**Stan:** footloose

**Ben:** why would you want to watch that

**Stan:** kevin bacon

**Bev:** kevin bacon

**Bill:** kevin bacon

**Eddie:** kevin bacon

**Richie:** kevin bacon

**Mike:** i guess we found the kevin bacon fanclub

**Richie:** are u telling me u wouldn't smash kevin bacon from footloose if given the opportunity

**Eddie:** who wouldn't

**Mike:** i've never seen footloose so idk

**Stan:** you and ben must come to movie night

**Bill:** nooooo

**Stan:** what

**Bill:** i wanted to make out with you during the credits

**Stan:** ok nevermind you're not invited anymore

**Richie:** lmaoooooo

**Richie:** anywho how bev and eddie come to my house at 5:00 on bev’s birthday

**Bev:** got it i'm siked

**Eddie:** same since i know what it is

**Richie:** bev bring some cool clothes and makeup

**Bev:** this sounds exciting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I know I said I would be updating more. I got sidetracked (by sidetracked I mean I fell deep into a new obsession and had to write about that instead- it was sex education, please watch if you haven't already its a fantastic show)


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is your offer to sit with you still valid?” Bev asked. 
> 
> “Of course.” The girl said. 
> 
> Bev placed her chair next to the girl’s and sat down. “I'm Bev.” 
> 
> “Esme.”

Eddie sat with his feet propped up on Ben’s coffee table, Richie’s arm around his shoulders. He still had three fingers up for Never Have I Ever. Richie had gotten out a long time ago. 

“Never have I ever… gotten interupted while making out or having sex.” Bev said. 

Eddie put down a finger. “You're calling me out.” 

“No she’s not.” Stan said as he and Bill both put a finger down. 

“Who walked in on you?” Mike asked. 

“M-m-my mom.” Bill said. 

“I bet Stan nearly died of embarrassment.” Richie said with a grin. 

“You bet correctly.” 

“Shit, guys, it's 4:45. We’re going to Richie’s in 15 minutes.” Bev said. 

“Time for cake and presents!” Ben exclaimed. He got up and retrieved a tin full of cupcakes and a small box. 

Eddie got up to get his present from the kitchen. He placed the bag on the table and returned to his seat in Richie’s arms. 

Mike lit the candle on Bev’s cupcake and they sang happy birthday. Bev blew out the candle and refused to tell anyone what she had wished for. 

“My present is what we’re doing tonight, so that's why there’s only five things.” Richie said. 

“I figured.” Bev said. “Which one should I open first?” 

In the end, Ben had gotten her an eyeshadow palette and several eyeliner pencils. Bill got her a new phone case that looked like a cassette tape. Stan got her a book about a small town in Massachusetts that was home to a monster from the center of the earth. Mike got her a new pair of earbuds and Eddie got her a pack of cool rings with engraved patterns. 

“Thanks guys, I love all of these!” Bev said. 

“We better get going.” Richie said. 

“Right.” Bev hugged the rest of them goodbye and left with Richie and Eddie. 

At Richie’s house, the three of them went up to his room. 

“Can you reveal the surprise now?” Bev asked excitedly. 

Richie shared a look with Eddie. “What do you think, should we tell her?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Okay.” Richie turned to Bev. “I am driving us to a gay bar a few towns over! Don't worry, it's ages eighteen and up. They won't serve us alcohol, though.” 

Bev squealed excitedly. “That's the best birthday gift ever! Please, please, please let me style you both!” 

“Of course, we need to look fabulous and you are the only one who can do that.” Richie said. 

Eddie put on a playlist of 80s songs. Bev dug out her makeup box as a Madonna song started up on Richie’s speakers. 

Bev styled them all to perfection. 

Richie wore tight, black, ripped jeans and one of his outrageously patterned button-downs over a t-shirt that read _‘In love with Ferris Bueller’_. The look was completed with a pair of converse he had doodled all over and dark eyeliner. 

Eddie had on very short shorts and a white t-shirt with a jean jacket over it. He let Bev give him a full face of makeup; nothing too outrageous, just colorful eyeshadow and lip gloss. 

Bev herself looked flawless. Fishnets were visible through the many rips in her black jeans. She wore several long necklaces on top of a white sleeveless crop top. She put on a few of the rings Eddie got her and used the new eyeliner and eyeshadow Ben had gotten her. 

“Ready, gays?” Bev asked. 

“Hell yeah!” Richie said. 

They piled into Richie’s car, Richie driving, Eddie in shotgun, Bev in the back. They put in one of the many CDs in Richie’s glove compartment and drove off. 

The line to get in was very short. The bouncer smirked at Richie’s shirt and let them in after checking Richie’s drivers license. 

Inside, a live band was playing on a small stage in the corner. Opposite the stage, a long bar stretched across the wall. Tables surrounded the dance floor, where people were dancing close together. 

“Alright, Eds and Bev, go find us a table. I'm gonna get us a round of Shirley Temples.” Richie called out over the music. 

“Okay!” Eddie said. He kissed Richie on the cheek then grabbed Bev’s hand and led her to the tables. They found an empty one against a wall with two chairs. 

“I’ll get another chair.” Bev said. She wandered over to a table with three people and four chairs. 

At the table, there was a girl with pastel purple hair, a boy with countless piercings and an androgynous looking person with brightly dyed hair. The girl with pastel purple hair looked up at Bev as she approached. 

“Hey, is anyone using this chair?” Bev asked, flashing a friendly smile. 

The girl smiled back. “You can go ahead and take it. Unless you'd like to join us?” 

“I'm with some friends, but maybe later.” Bev said. She grabbed the chair. 

“Hope I see you later then.” The girl winked and Bev felt her face get hot. 

“See you later.” Bev dragged the chair back to where Eddie was sitting, watching the whole interaction. 

Eddie gave her a look. 

“Shut up.” she said. 

“I didn't say anything.” 

Richie came over and set down three red drinks with cherries sitting atop ice cubes. “That bartender guy was so nice, he gave me my drink for free!” 

“He was probably flirting with you.” Bev said. 

“Oh, fuck. Well, next time I go up for drinks I'll bring Eds with me to show him that I am very much taken.” Richie sat down, scooting his chair closer to Eddie’s. 

“Yes, you are.” Eddie said, placing a hand on Richie’s thigh. Richie smirked and put his hand over Eddie’s. 

“Bev met a cute girl while you were gone.” Eddie said, taking a sip of his drink. 

“Ooh, what’s her name?” 

“I didn't get her name. But she invited me to hang out with her and her friends later.” Bev said. “I don't want to ditch you guys though.” 

“Beverly Marsh, today is your birthday. You do whatever the fuck you want. Do not let us hold you back from getting it on with a cute girl.” Richie said. “Besides, I'm more than happy to be all alone with my Eds in a place where we can be as affectionate as we want.” 

“Thanks, Richie.” Bev said. 

The song playing ended and the singer started speaking into the microphone. “We have a few more songs before we’re done for the night! After that, we’re opening the mic to karaoke for two hours and two hours only! Sign ups are to the left of the stage with Yaz!” 

The singer pointed offstage to a woman with glasses at a table with a laptop. The woman stood up and waved. 

“Without further ado, here’s our last few songs for the night!” The drummer started up the song, the other instruments joining in. 

_“I set up camp in the center of town, ready for freedom when it all comes down…”_

Bev jumped up, “Let’s dance!” 

Richie grinned and stood, pulling Eddie up with him. They all made their way to the dance floor, crowding in with the others. 

Richie twirled Eddie around as Bev swayed her hips to the music. They danced all the way to the last song. 

“I'm gonna go sign up for karaoke!” Richie said. 

“What are you gonna sing?” Eddie asked. 

Richie gestured to his shirt. “Twist and Shout, obviously.” 

“Oh. Obviously.” 

“Bev, go hang out with that girl! You can impress her by saying you know me when I dazzle everyone with my singing.” Richie said. 

“Setting high expectations for yourself, Tozier.” Bev said. “I'll be back. Don't cause any trouble.” 

“I would never!” Richie said. He dragged Eddie away to the sign-up table. 

Bev weaved through the crowd to their table and grabbed the chair, dragging it with her to the girl’s table. The girl lit up when she saw Bev. 

“Is your offer to sit with you still valid?” Bev asked. 

“Of course.” The girl said. 

Bev placed her chair next to the girl’s and sat down. “I'm Bev.” 

“Esme.” The girl said. “Guys, introduce yourselves.” 

The boy with piercings said, “I'm Noah.” 

The person next to him with rainbow streaked hair said, “I'm Clancy. They/them pronouns, please.” 

“Nice to meet you all!” Bev said. 

Eddie stood next to Richie as he put his name on the sign up sheet. When he finished, Richie turned to him, “You’ll be front and center for my performance, right?” 

“Of course.” Eddie pulled him in for a long kiss. 

“I want to announce that it's Bev’s birthday to everyone. How pissed do you think she’d be?” Richie asked when they parted. 

“You should probably ask for her permission.” Eddie said. “I can go for you, since you have to wait for your turn up here.” 

“Thank you, you're the best.” 

“I know.” Eddie walked off to where Bev was laughing at something one of the people had said. 

He tapped her on the shoulder. “Hey, Bev?” 

She turned to him. “Hey Eddie! What's up? Did Richie cause trouble that fast?” 

“No, he wants your permission to announce that it's your birthday.” 

“Go for it.” Bev said. She turned to the people at the table. “This is my friend Eddie! Eddie, this is Esme, Noah and Clancy.” She gestured to each person in turn. 

“Great to meet you all. I've gotta go give Richie moral support, but I’ll see you later!” Eddie said. 

Once he was out of earshot, Noah said, “Your friend is really cute. Is he single?” 

“No, definitely not. Richie is his boyfriend. They’ve been in love with each other since the eighth grade.” Bev said. 

“That's adorable.” Noah said. 

“They are.” Bev said. 

Eddie walked up to Richie. “She said go for it.” 

“Awesome!” Richie said. 

The woman from the sign up desk came up to them. “Are you Richie?” When he nodded, she continued, “You're up after this.” 

“Got it. Thanks.” 

“Good luck.” Eddie said, then kissed him. 

The song ended and Richie hopped up on stage. “First of all, today is my best friend Bev’s birthday, so happy birthday Bev!” 

The crowd cheered and shouted happy birthday. Bev laughed. 

“Second, you may have noticed my t-shirt.” He stretched it out so people could read it. “Hands up if you're also in love Ferris Bueller!” 

A bunch of guys put their hands up and cheered. 

“As a tribute to Ferris, I will be singing Twist and Shout by The Beatles!” 

The song started up and Richie started singing. “ _Well, shake it up baby now, twist and shout!_ ” 

“That's Richie?” Esme asked. 

“Yep. That's Richie.” Bev said. 

Esme laughed. “You wanna dance?” 

“Yeah.” 

Esme stood and held out her hand. Bev took it and they walked over to the dance floor. Bev started doing the twist, of course. Esme copied her moves. 

Bev took Esme’s hand and spun her. Esme laughed as she twirled around. 

When the song finished, Richie said into the microphone, “Thank you everyone! Happy birthday, Bev!” 

Esme leaned close to Bev and whispered in her ear, “Wanna go outside for a minute?” 

“Sure.” Bev replied. She sent a quick text to Richie and Eddie, letting them know she would be outside. Then, she followed Esme out the door and around the side of the building. 

“Are you scared of heights?” Esme asked. 

“No, definitely not.” Bev said, thinking of the many times she had jumped off the quarry. 

Esme grinned and led her up a ladder on the side of the building. They climbed all the way to the roof, where Esme sat down a safe distance from the edge. 

The view was beautiful. They could see down the whole street. Bev saw Richie’s car parked not too far away. 

When Bev looked back at Esme, she saw Esme gazing at her. Esme blushed when their eyes met. 

“I'd like to get to know you better, Bev.” Esme said. 

“Same for you. Ask me anything you’d like.” 

“I don't want to ask you specifics. Just… tell me about yourself.” 

“I just turned 18 today. I'm bisexual and I’ve only ever dated one guy. We broke up a while ago. We’re still super close friends. I live in Derry, it's just a few towns over from here-” 

“You live in Derry? Sorry for interrupting, but I live in Birchtown, the neighboring town!” Esme exclaimed. 

“Woah! Small world.” Bev said. 

“More like small Maine.” Esme said. 

“Tell me more about you.” Bev said. 

“As of last week, I'm 19. I'm a lesbian and I've had two girlfriends. Neither lasted very long. Both girls broke up with me. Noah and Clancy have been my best friends since middle school.” Esme said. 

“Yeah, I've been friends with Richie and Eddie since middle school. Along with Bill, Stan, Ben and Mike. Ben is my ex and he’s dating Mike now.” 

“Is it weird for you that they're dating now?” Esme asked.

“Honestly… not really. It just kinda feels like it should’ve been this way the whole time. We just weren't right for each other.” Bev said. She ran her hands up and down her bare arms. It was a lot chillier than she had anticipated. 

Esme watched her shiver. “I don't have a jacket to give you and be all chivalrous, but I am like a human furnace, so…” 

Esme moved behind Bev and wrapped her arms around her. Bev warmed up almost immediately, partly from the proximity of their bodies and partly because Esme was very warm to the touch. 

“Is this okay?” Esme asked. 

“Yeah. It's more than okay.” Bev said. 

They continued talking, staying up on the roof for a long time. 

_Earlier…_

Richie checked his phone as he got a notification. 

**Bev:** going outside w esme b back soon

Richie grinned and texted her back.

 **Richie:** have fun having sex in the back of her car

He put his phone away and walked back to the table, where Eddie was waiting. He sat in Eddie’s lap instead of in his chair. 

“Why?” Eddie asked. 

“Because I can. And your lap is so comfortable.” Richie said. 

Eddie rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arms around Richie’s waist. 

“Y’know, my shirt may say otherwise, but you're the only one I love, spaghetti.” Richie said. 

“I know. I love you too.” Eddie said. 

Richie leaned down and kissed him. 

“You wanna go get drinks?” Richie asked. 

“Sure.” 

They got up and made their way to the bar. The same bartender from before was there and came over to help Richie almost immediately. 

“What can I get for you?” the bartender asked. 

“Two root beers, please!” Richie said. 

“Could I possibly interest you in a date as well?” the bartender asked. 

Eddie stepped in, “No, you couldn't, because he has a boyfriend. Me.” He wrapped his arm tightly around Richie’s waist. 

The bartender raised his eyebrows and left to get the drinks. 

“You are so sexy when you get possessive.” Richie said. 

Eddie blushed and smiled. 

The bartender came back with the drinks, which Richie took. They walked back to the table, where Eddie sat in Richie’s lap this time. 

A little while later, Bev came back with Esme in tow. The four of them talked and danced late into the night, until Esme’s friends came to get her. 

“Can I have your number?” Esme asked Bev. 

Bev typed her number into Esme’s phone. “Text me whenever. Hopefully I’ll see you soon.” 

“See you soon.” Esme said, then leaned in and kissed Bev softly before leaving with her friends. 

Bev stared after her until she was out of sight. “This was the best birthday ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that 18+ gay bars probably don't exist but this is all fiction anyway so
> 
> find me on Tumblr at fluently-sarcastic! 
> 
> Also, if you have any ideas for funny text convos in this story please let me know!


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bev: GUYSSSS  
> Eddie: why the fuck are you up this late it's 12:05  
> Bev: no this is important  
> Stan: if this is you asking about inanimate objects having feelings, i WILL come to your house and murder you

**LOSERS**

**Bev:** esme is over and we’re making custom shirts for all you guys

**Richie:** well now you have to tell us what they say

**Bev:** stan’s says ‘my husband wears jorts’ 

**Stan:** love it, thank you

**Bev:** for bill, ‘now i know what animal the pink panther is’ 

**Bill:** you're mean

**Bev:** for ben, ‘i count sheep with my farmer boyfriend’ 

**Ben:** perfect

**Bev:** for mike, ‘hot gay farmer’ 

**Mike:** thank you, i will not wear it in public

**Bev:** for richie, ‘shaggy is hot and so is your mom’ with a picture of shaggy

**Richie:** YESYESYES

**Bev:** and for eddie, ‘my boyfriend is a dumpster fire’ 

**Eddie:** this is the best thing ever

**Richie:** rude

**Eddie:** i love you

**Richie:** ik i love you too

**Richie:** speaking of love, how are things with esme

**Bev:** good we've been hanging out a lot

**Stan:** when are you going to make a group chat with her in it

**Bev:** do u want me to

**Ben:** yes

**Mike:** yes

**Richie:** YES OF COURSE

**Bev:** lol okay then

**_Bev created a new chat: The Losers + Esme_ **

**Bev:** everyone introduce yourselves so esme knows who u are

**Stan:** I am Stanley Uris.

**Richie:** richiiiiieeeeeeee

**Eddie:** Eddie

**Bill:** bill denbrough, nice to meet you :)

**Mike:** mike hanlon

**Ben:** ben hanscom

**Esme:** i'm esme caines, nice to meet you all!! 

**Richie:** first things first you should know we made a pact

**Esme:** and what would that be

**Richie:** is you hurt bev we all beat you up

**Esme:** that is fair

**Bev:** richie i can handle myself

**Richie:** oh i know we’re just your backup

**Eddie:** when can we all hang out w esme

**Ben:** yes i would really like to meet her

**Bev:** you wanna come over now? We finished your shirts, so you can pick those up and hang out

**Stan:** cool

**Bill:** be there soon

**Mike:** see you in a few

“Richie, truth or dare?” Bev asked. She was sitting on her bed with Esme’s arm wrapped around her. 

“Truth. I don't want to get up.” Richie said from Bev’s floor, where Eddie was seated in his lap. 

“What was the first thing you did after losing your virginity?” Bev asked. 

Richie grinned. “Eds destroyed me in ping pong.” 

Eddie nodded to confirm that. 

“You have ping pong in your house?” Esme asked. 

“Yeah, we have a table in the basement. My parents were gone for the night, so I invited Eddie over. We had sex, showered, then he destroyed me at ping pong in my own home.” Richie said. 

“Yep.” Eddie said. 

“Ben, truth or dare?” Richie asked. 

“Truth.” Ben said. 

“Is it weird being around Bev now that you're both dating other people?” Richie asked. Eddie gave him a look. 

“No. Actually it's less weird. It's nice to know we’re both moving on, I guess?” Ben said. He placed his hand gently over Mike’s. Mike smiled and wove their fingers together. “Esme, truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” 

“I dare you to let Richie paint your nails. And he gets to pick the color.” Ben said. 

“You're more devious than you look, Hanscom.” Esme said. “Go for it.” 

Richie grinned and Eddie moved off his lap. Bev handed over her case of nail polish and Richie picked out a garish rainbow glitter polish. 

“We don't have to wait for this. Stan, truth or dare?” Esme asked. 

“Truth.” Stan said. 

“What was your favorite date with Bill?” Esme asked. 

Stan thought for a moment. “Oh! One time, he drove us out to Camden and we went birdwatching on the beach. Then we went swimming and ate lunch by the ocean.” 

“That w-w-was my favorite t-too.” Bill said, resting his head on Stan’s shoulder. 

Stan smiled lovingly at him, then asked, “Eddie, truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” Eddie said after a moment of contemplation. 

“Prank call Richie’s mom.” Stan said. 

Eddie looked like he was about to back out, but then he turned to Richie. “What's your mom’s number?” 

Richie dialed his mom on Eddie’s phone and they all watched as Eddie put it on speaker and let it ring. Mrs. Tozier picked up after the ring.

_“Maggie Tozier, who is this?”_

Eddie put on an old lady voice. “This is Deborah. I'm calling about my cat.” 

_“Hello, Deborah. I didn't know you had a cat?”_

“You didn't know?! How could you not know, he is my pride and joy! I love that cat more than life itself!” 

_“Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Now, whoever this is, could you hand me over to Richie? I'm sure he’s with you.”_

Eddie switched back to his normal voice. “Yeah, sure, one second.” 

He handed the phone over to Richie who slapped it away. 

“What the fuck Richie that's my phone!” Eddie hit his boyfriend lightly on the head. 

_“Watch your language Eddie.”_

Richie picked up the phone and hung up. “Sorry I hit your phone, Eddie.” 

“It's fine.” Eddie said. “Mike, truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” 

Eddie wrinkled his nose, thinking. Richie capped the nail polish and whispered something in Eddie’s ear. Eddie glared at him, blushing. 

“Anything you have to say can be said to the whole group, Richie.” Stan said. 

Richie smirked and said, “I was just telling Eddie that he’s cute when he’s thinking. His nose gets all scrunchy and it's adorable!” 

Eddie was bright red. Mike decided to change the subject. 

“You know what? I changed my mind. Truth." 

“Hmmmm… What do you most like about Ben?” Eddie asked, cheeks still burning. 

“I like how caring he is. He always puts others before himself. He’s a very genuine person.” Mike said. Ben squeezed his hand. “Bill, truth or dare?”

“D-d-dare.” 

“I dare you to… use a weird picture of Stan to create a meme.” Mike said. 

Bill’s eyes widened. “Do you w-want me to die?” 

“Stan wouldn't kill you, he loves you too much.” Mike said. 

“I don't h-have any w-we-weird pictures of Stan.” Bill said, trying yet again to get out of the dare. 

“Yes, you do. You have a whole folder on your phone titled ‘funny pictures of the loml.’ You showed me yesterday.” Eddie said. 

Richie chuckled. Stan glared at Eddie. 

“F-fine.” Bill said. He took out his phone and brought up the folder of funny Stan pictures. He brought up a picture of Stan sticking his tongue out with his eyes half closed. 

Stan was looking over Bill’s shoulder at the picture. Bill turned and said quietly, “You l-look cute.” 

The corners of Stan’s lips quirked up. 

Bill held the picture up for the rest of them to see. “W-what should I c-ca-caption it?” 

“When your boyfriend takes pictures of you without your consent.” Eddie said. 

“No.” Bill said. 

“When you’re legally an adult but you act like you're five.” Richie said. 

Stan snorted. “That caption would better fit a picture of you.” 

“I'm not the one sticking my tongue out like I'm in kindergarten.” Richie retorted, grinning. 

Stan rolled his eyes. Bill finished typing something on his phone, then sent the meme to the group chat with Esme in it. 

“When you don't know how to respond to your boyfriend calling you beautiful. Awww, is that what happened?” Esme asked. 

Stan flushed red and mumbled, “Maybe.” 

“It w-was the cutest th-thing ever.” Bill said, wrapping his arm around Stan’s waist. “Bev, t-truth or d-dare?” 

“Dare.” Bev said. 

“I kn-know you write l-love l-letters, s-s-so read one of th-them.” Bill said. 

“Remind me to never tell you my secrets ever again.” Bev pulled a key out from under her mattress and opened a locked drawer. “Do you want one from when I was dating Ben or one for Esme?” 

“One for Esme!” Esme said. 

Bev gave her a look over her shoulder, then pulled out a sealed envelope. She carefully peeled it open and took out the letter. She looked it over, then said, “Can Esme just read it to herself? I wrote like… private things.” 

“Y-yeah, that's fine.” Bill said. 

Bev handed the letter to Esme, who read it quickly. When she finished, she kissed Bev on the cheek. 

They continued playing truth or dare for a while, then eventually everyone headed home. Around midnight, the group chat started up again. 

**The Losers And Esme**

**Bev:** GUYSSSS

**Eddie:** why the fuck are you up this late it's 12:05

**Bev:** no this is important

**Stan:** if this is you asking about inanimate objects having feelings, i WILL come to your house and murder you

**Esme:** no don't do that

**Bev:** no this is seriously important who else is awake

**Bill:** I am

**Ben:** me

**Mike:** regrettably yes

**Bev:** where’s richie

**Eddie:** still sleeping

**Bev:** oooOOOOOoooo

**Eddie:** fuck off we fell asleep watching Tremors

**Stan:** mmm more Kevin Bacon

**Bev:** eddie wake richie up this is important

**Richie:** I'M UP

**Esme:** alright what's so important

**Bev:** what are our plans for prom

**Stan:** are you fucking serious that couldn't have waited until the morning

**Mike:** ask again in the morning i can't do this right now

**Bev:** fine but i would also like you all to look up bruce springsteen on the cover of born to run it's sexy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: I'm going to post this more regularly
> 
> also me: doesn't even look at the google doc for it for three weeks
> 
> anyway I do prompts/requests so send me an ask or message on Tumblr at fluently-sarcastic


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike: aw sweet ben's mom is out of town  
> Richie: mike this is the group chat stop talking about your sex life  
> Mike: you have no right  
> Mike: i wasn't even thinking about that how dare you

**LOSERS**

**Ben:** guess who’s mom is out of town for the next two days

**Bill:** your mom?

**Ben:** game night tonight at my house!!!! richie bring mortal kombat

**Richie:** aw fuck yea and i'll bring Mario party

**Bill:** do you still have the shitty microwave popcorn brand

**Ben:** no i bought the good one this time

**Bev:** can i invite esme

**Ben:** yes of course

**Bev:** sweet

**Eddie:** i'm grounded but fuck my mom

**Richie:** i have fucked your mom

**Eddie:** …

**Richie:** i can feel u giving me The Look with those dots

**Eddie:** good

**Ben:** bill where's stan

**Stan:** sorry my phone is being weird and playing tainted love on repeat so i'm preoccupied at the moment

**Stan:** i will be there tonight though

**Richie:** your phone is doing what

**Stan:** read the fucking text 

**Mike:** aw sweet ben's mom is out of town

**Richie:** mike this is the group chat stop talking about your sex life

**Mike:** you have no right

**Mike:** i wasn't even thinking about that how dare you

**Bev:** honestly at this point it's just normal that we all talk about our sex lives so idc anymore

**Richie:** really so how far have u gotten with esme

**Bev:** none of ur fuckin business

**Richie:** hypocrite 

**Bev:** fucker

**Richie:** bitch

**Bev:** dipshit

**Bill:** please stop

**Richie:** sorry billiam

Richie knocked on the door of the Kaspbrak’s house, a backpack with video games and bags of microwave popcorn slung over one shoulder. Seconds later, Mrs. Kaspbrak opened the door. 

“I suppose you're here to corrupt my son even further.” she oh-so-politely greeted him. 

“Trust me, he was corrupt way before I got my hands on him.” Richie said with a grin. He has nothing to gain from Eddie’s mom liking him, so he doesn try anymore. 

She glared at him. “Before you, my son was a good boy. You ruined him.” 

“It really wasn't my fault, though. Ask him about it sometime, I'm sure he’ll tell you.” Richie said. “Anyway, can I have Eddie now?” 

“No. He’s grounded.” Mrs. Kaspbrak said. 

Eddie came bounding down the stairs. He pushed past his mother, took Richie’s hand and started speed-walking away. 

Once they were a good distance away, Eddie slowed down. “Hey, Richie.”

“Hey, Eds.” Richie held his hand a little tighter, intertwining their fingers. 

“Sorry if my mom said anything rude.” 

“Don't apologize for her. I don't care what she says. She doesn know what she’s talking about.” 

Eddie stopped walking. “You're the best, you know that?”

“Oh, I know. I'm the best at a lot of things.” Richie said. 

Eddie rolled his eyes. He kissed Richie on the cheek and they walked to Ben’s house. 

When they got there, Ben and Mike were in a heated debate about the Reykjavik Confessions. Richie could see a Buzzfeed Unsolved episode paused on Ben’s phone. 

“I think they all made it up as they went along. Like, they coordinated some details but not all of them and then made stuff up.” Mike said. 

“I don't know, that doesn't really-” Ben said. 

Richie cut him off. “Hi! We’re here!” 

Ben and Mike turned around on the couch. “Oh, hey guys.” Ben said. Then, he jumped right back into his side of the debate. 

Richie turned to Eddie. Eddie shrugged. 

“You’re too cute for your own good.” Richie said. 

Eddie glared at him. Richie grinned and pinched his cheek. 

“Cutie pie.” Richie said. Eddie blushed furiously. 

“Ooh, they’re debating. This is one of the best things to watch because it’s like nothing else exists in the world except them and the true crime case.” Stan said. 

“When the fuck did you get here?” Richie asked. 

“L-l-like five seconds ago.” Bill said. 

Bev walked in then, Esme right behind her. “Hey guys.” 

“They’re debating.” Richie said. 

“Ooh. What’s the case?” Bev asked. 

“Reykjavik.” Eddie said. 

“Ah, I haven't heard that one yet.” Bev said. 

“I'm sorry, what's going on?” Esme asked. 

“Oh, ever since Ben and Mike started dating, they started getting into really heated debates about true crime cases that Buzzfeed Unsolved has covered. They don't notice anything until the debate is over.” Bev explained. 

Esme raised her eyebrows. “It would be nice to have that kind of intense focus.” 

The six of them looked at Ben and Mike, who were still debating. They made their way to the kitchen to have snacks and catch up until they finished. 

“Esme, are you flexible?” Richie asked. 

“Um… Yeah, I guess. Why?” Esme asked. 

“I want to gauge your skill level so I can guess how easily I’ll beat you in Twister.” Richie said. 

“Oh, I am the Queen of Twister. You’re going down.” Esme said. 

“It won't be hard to beat him. He’s really not that good at Twister. Too lanky.” Eddie said. 

“Hey!” Richie whined. 

“Don't get me wrong, I love your lanky body. It's just not good for Twister.” Eddie said. 

“B-be-besides, Stan is the b-best at Twister.” Bill said. 

Stan nodded. 

“I cannot wait to watch this.” Bev said. 

Soon, Ben and Mike finished their debate and joined them in the kitchen. 

“What kind of pizza do you guys want?” Ben asked. 

“Pineapple.” Richie said. 

“Yes.” Esme said. 

“You like pineapple pizza?” Bev asked, staring at her girlfriend incredulously. 

“You don't?” Esme asked. 

“I've never actually tried it because the concept disgusts me.” Bev said. 

“Well tonight you are trying pineapple pizza.” Esme said. 

“Finally! I've been trying to get her to eat it for years.” Richie said. 

About half an hour later, Bev stared at the pineapple pizza sitting innocently on her paper plate. Esme and Richie took their own slices. 

Bev took a tentative bite. They all watched her with bated breath as she chewed and swallowed. After a minute, she said, “Fuck. That was good. I hate that Richie was right about something.” 

“I am right about a lot of things.” Richie said. 

“No, you're not.” Stan said. 

Richie pouted and ate his pizza. 

Once they were all finished, Ben set up the Twister mat. 

“Who wants to play? The most is four, so…” he said. 

Richie, Stan, Bill and Esme all volunteered. Ben nodded and handed the spinner to Eddie. Bev sat on the floor next to the mat to double check everyone’s positions. Ben and Mike cuddled on the couch. 

“Right hand blue.” Eddie announced. And the game began. 

Richie was out first when he had to pretty much flip his entire body around to put his left foot on a green dot. He fell on his back and laid there complaining for a minute before Bev dragged him off the mat. 

Esme was out second when she got distracted and then all the red dots were taken and she couldn't put her right hand on one. 

It was an epic showdown between Bill and Stan, who were both folded like pretzels. 

“Right foot yellow.” Eddie announced. Richie was now splayed out on the ground with his head in Eddie’s lap. 

Stan moved his foot across Bill’s leg and soon they were intertwined. 

“Oh, fuck.” Stan said. 

“Yeah, I don't know how you're gonna get out of this.” Bev said. 

Eddie spun the spinner. “Right foot red.” 

“Shit.” Bill said. He tried to maneuver his foot around Stan’s arm, but then he fell, taking Stan down with him. They both groaned from where they were piled on the mat. 

“Stan wins because Bill fell first.” Bev decided. 

“Damn. You think they’d be better at that, considering-” Richie started. 

Stan interrupted. “Don't finish that fucking sentence.” 

Richie laughed. “Alright, I need to take someone down in Mario Kart before this Twister failure does too much damage to my self-esteem.” 

“Please. You will not beat me in Mario Kart.” Eddie said. 

Ben had four controllers, so he and Mike played against Richie and Eddie. They all sat on the ground in front of the TV while Bill and Stan cuddled up on one side of the couch and Bev and Esme were tangled up on the other side. 

Eddie chose the track and he chose Rainbow Road. 

Ben stayed in last place the entire time. Mike finished a solid eighth. Richie and Eddie kept switching between first and second place, one always on the other’s tail. 

In the end, Eddie shot a red shell and pulled ahead to first place. Richie playfully tackled Eddie onto the rug, tickling him mercilessly. 

After several rounds of Mario Kart and a game of Mario Party that they played in teams of two, Bill and Stan decided to go home for the night. Richie and Eddie left as well, walking away in the direction of Richie’s house. 

Bev and Esme left soon after. Esme drove Bev home, then walked her to her front door. 

“I had a really fun time tonight. Thanks for inviting me.” Esme said. 

“Of course. I love hanging out with you.” Bev said. 

Esme smiled at her. Bev wrapped her hands around Esme’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss. When they parted, Bev said, “See you soon. Text me when you get home.” 

“I will.” Esme kissed her one more time, then walked back to her car and drove away. 

**_1:03 AM_ **

**Losers and Esme**

**Bev:** richie I know you said shaggy is hot but have u considered velma

**Richie** : I have considered velma 

**Richie:** also hot

**Esme:** im so fucking confused

**Eddie:** what the fuck is wrong with you two

**Bill:** no they have a point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I am looking for a beta reader, for this and for other wips. If you are interested, leave a comment below or (preferably) send me a message on Tumblr at fluently-sarcastic!


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie: who wants to come over and watch tom and jerry  
> Ben: richie it's almost midnight  
> Richie: and i'm watching my midnight cartoons what’s so strange about that  
> Richie: tom’s a fucking idiot

**LOSERS**

**Richie:** yall wanna hang out today

**Eddie:** always

**Ben:** no me and mike are going on a date

**Mike:** :)

**Bev:** i'm going to see esme

**Bev:** she’s always driving down to derry so i thought i'd go see her for once

**Stan:** date with bill

**Bill:** date with stan

**Richie:** looks like it's just u and me spaghetti

Ben reached into his freezer, pulling out a tub of cookie dough ice cream, Mike’s favorite flavor. He got to work making sundaes for the two of them. When he finished, they sat down together at the kitchen table and started their game of true crime jeopardy that Mike had found online. 

They would be playing against each other with Monopoly money they found in Ben’s basement. 

“Unsolved for 400,” Mike said. Ben clicked on the question. 

“ _These people were the first to be considered suspects of Jonbenet Ramsey’s murder._ ” 

Mike slapped the Easy button they were using as a bell first. “Who is the Ramsey family?” 

Ben slid four 100 dollar bills to Mike. They finished the game relatively quickly, with Mike pulling ahead and taking the win at the very end. Ben rewarded him with a soft kiss on the lips. 

“This is off topic, but I've been thinking about it a lot recently… Can I ask you a kind of personal question?” Ben said. 

“Yeah, of course,” Mike said. 

“Why did Jane break up with you? You're such a great guy,” Ben asked. 

Mike looked at the floor. “It's kind of embarrassing.” 

“I don't mind.” 

“She broke up with me… because I liked someone else. I didn't even know I liked them, but she pointed it out to me,” Mike said. 

“Who was it?” Ben asked. 

Mike laughed. “You, dummy. I guess I talked about you a lot on our dates and she just… knew. When she broke up with me, she made me promise to ask you out eventually.” 

Ben felt his face heat up. “You liked me that whole time?” 

“Yeah,” Mike said. “Is that weird?” 

“Not at all.” Ben kissed him again. 

“There’s something else I need to tell you,” Mike said when they parted. Ben noticed a nervous edge in his voice. 

“Anything.” 

“I um, I’m asexual. I'm biromantic, so of course I still want to be with you, I just… don't want the intimate part,” Mike said. 

Ben took Mike’s hand in his. “That is completely okay. I really, really like you. Nothing can change that. Unless you were, like, a murderer.” 

Mike laughed. 

“I really don't need sex in a relationship. Bev and I never really did too much and I was happy with her. Now, I'm happy with you. Don't ever doubt that,” Ben said. 

Mike smiled. “You're the best.” 

Ben chuckled. “Nah. I'm just a good boyfriend.” 

Mike kissed Ben softly. “I'm sorry if this is too soon, but I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Ben hugged Mike tightly. 

…

“ _And we can build this thing together, standing strong forever, nothing’s gonna stop us now…_ ” Bev sang along to Starship as she waited in the driveway at Esme’s house. Esme lived with her two dads and her sister. 

Bev checked her phone as it buzzed with a notification. 

**Esme:** come inside, my dads want to meet you

Bev turned off the car and knocked on the door. Esme opened it a moment later, hugging her. 

She led Bev down the hall to the living room, where two men sat close together on the couch and a little girl played with HotWheels cars on the rug. 

“Bev, these are my dads, Dan and Michael,” Esme said. The men waved. 

“Nice to meet you, Bev. Esme’s been telling us so much about you,” Dan said. 

"I will admit, we were a little nervous considering how you two met, but Esme has been saying such nice things! We wanted to see for ourselves, though," Michael said. 

"Oh! Well, Im an open book, you can ask me anything," Bev said. 

Esme's dads asked her a few questions about school, family life and her friends. Bev answered everything honestly. 

“This here is Robin,” Esme said once her dads were done asking questions.

The little girl looked up. “Hey. Do you like cars?” 

“Yes, I do like cars. Especially old cars,” Bev said. 

Robin wrinkled her nose. “Old?” 

Bev knelt down and picked out a Thunderbird-like HotWheels car. “Cars like this.” 

“Ooh. I like those too,” Robin said. 

Bev played with Robin and the cars for a little while longer, then Esme insisted they get going. They said goodbye to everyone and went outside to Bev’s car. 

“So, what is there to do in Birchtown?” Bev asked. 

“You can't leave Birchtown without getting some authentic New England clam chowder. Then I was thinking we could get snow cones and walk the beach at sunset,” Esme said. 

“Sounds good.” 

After the best bowl of clam chowder Bev had ever eaten, Esme gave her directions to a snow cone stand near the beach.

Most of the houses and buildings near the beach had seashells and sea animals and nautical decorations, but the snow cone stand was the opposite. 

A polar bear with a hat and scarf was on the front of the stand, surrounded by snow. 

Bev stared at it in confusion while Esme ordered two rainbow snow cones for them. 

“I know. I don't understand why it's suddenly winter for the snow cones and summer everywhere else, that's just the way it is,” Esme said when she caught the bewildered look on Bev’s face. 

Bev shook her head as Esme handed her the snow cone. 

They sat on the swings at the playground near the beach as they ate their snow cones. 

“This is really good,” Bev said. 

“I know. These snow cones are a lifesaver in August,” Esme said. 

When they finished and threw away their trash, Esme took Bev’s hand and led her down to the beach. They left their shoes by the seawall and walked down to the water. They walked along the shore for a while until the sun started to set. 

Esme led her up to the lifeguard chair, currently empty like the rest of the beach. 

Bev rested her head on Esme’s shoulder and they watched the sun set. 

“I'm really glad I met you, Beverly Marsh,” Esme said as the sun dipped below the horizon. 

“I'm really glad I met you, Esme Caines,” Bev replied. She tilted her head up to kiss Esme. 

Esme pulled Bev onto her lap and kissed her harder. Bev wove her hands into the pastel purple hair she liked so much as Esme wrapped hands around Bev’s waist. 

They stayed on the beach well after the sky turned dark. 

…

“No, he definitely has a wife,” Stan said. 

“I d-d-don't think so,” Bill replied. 

The two boys were sitting in the park on a blanket, picnic basket sitting beside them. They were people watching as they ate their lunch, making up lives for the people walking around them. 

“Maybe he’s a spy. Like James bond,” Stan said. 

“M-maybe. He s-s-seems like he’s on a m-mission,” Bill said. “He has to st-steal the m-most valuable item in D-derry before one of his f-fellow spies who was t-t-taken hostage is killed.”

Stan smiled at Bill. “You’re so creative.” 

Bill blushed. “Really?” 

Stan wove his fingers through Bill’s. “Yeah. You have such a big imagination. You just made up a whole story for that one guy.” 

Bill smiled bashfully. “Thanks.” 

Stan kissed him on the cheek. 

They packed up their lunch and started heading to Bill’s house. As they walked through town, Stan noticed some cool bird sculptures in the antique store and dragged Bill inside. 

“That is a kingfisher. And that is a Baltimore oriole. And that is a red-winged blackbird,” Stan said, naming each bird. 

Bill smiled at his boyfriend. He loved watching Stan get excited about things like this. When Stan was done naming the bird sculptures, Bill looked around the shop. He left Stan to examine the sculptures as he walked to the glass case of trinkets and jewelry. 

Bill saw a beautiful gold band ring. Looking closer, he saw a small heart engraved on the inside. 

Looking over his shoulder to make sure Stan was still looking at the birds, he asked the attendant for the ring. 

She took it out of the case and handed it to him. 

“That one is only 18.95. We’re really trying to get rid of it,” the attendant said. 

Bil nodded and handed her a twenty, first making sure Stan still wasn't paying attention. 

She took the money and he pocketed the ring. 

After taking his change, he walked back to Stan. “R-ready to go?” 

“Yeah. Just one thing.” Stan took a picture of the kingfisher sculpture and sent it to Richie along with a text that said ‘for my birthday.’ 

“That k-kinda defeats the p-p-purpose of birthday gifts,” Bill said. 

“I always tell Richie exactly what to get me. I have ever since my fifteenth birthday,” Stan said. 

“Right. I remember th-that,” Bill said. "Wh-what did y-you end up d-doing with those m-ma-magazines?

"I gave them to Mike to destroy. My parents would have killed me if they found Sports Illustrated magazines anywhere in the house," Stan said. 

They left the store hand in hand. They ended up walking to the quarry and sitting at the edge. 

“Do you think we’ll all stay in touch during college?” Stan asked. 

“O-of course,” Bill said with absolute certainty. “If w-we don't st-stay in t-touch, how w-would you and I g-get married?” 

Stan laughed. “Obviously you and I are going to stay in touch. I love you, nothing’s going to change that.” 

Bill smiled. “I kn-know you said I c-can't propose t-to you now, b-b-but I saw this at the sh-shop and I had t-to get it f-for you.” 

He took out the ring. Stan’s eyes darted back and forth between the ring and Bill. 

“St-stanley Uris, w-will you m-marry me?” Bill asked. “In three y-years, of c-course.” 

Stan laughed. “Yes.” 

Bill grinned and slipped the ring on Stan’s finger. Then he kissed Stan passionately. Stan wove his fingers through Bill’s short hair. 

When they parted, Bill said, “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Stan replied. 

…

“ _Eddie my love, I love you so… How I wanted for you, you’ll never know…_ ” Richie sang to Eddie as the song played through the speaker in his room. 

Eddie laughed and blushed. Richie took him by the hand and twirled him. 

“ _Eddie my love, I'm sinking fast… The very next day might be my last…_ ” 

Richie pulled Eddie close and they slow-danced. Eddie rested his head on Richie’s shoulder as Richie continued to sing the song. 

“ _Please, Eddie, don't make me wait too long…_ ” 

At the last line of the song, Richie dipped Eddie and kissed him. 

“I love you, Eddie.” 

“I love you too, Richie.” 

Eddie kissed Richie again. They didn't even notice the music had stopped completely as they laid down on the bed, deepening the kiss. 

They also didn't notice the door to Richie’s room open. 

“Richie, do you know where my- OH FUCK!” Maggie said as she walked in the room. 

Richie pulled away from Eddie faster than he ever had in his life. He stared wide-eyed at his mother, who stood in the doorway gaping at them. 

“I am so sorry, I’ll leave, come downstairs when you want to talk,” Maggie said, then closed the door. They heard her walk down the stairs. 

Richie stared at the door, stunned. 

Eddie gently turned Richie’s head so he was looking into his eyes. “I'm here for you, okay, Rich?” 

Richie blinked rapidly, then nodded. He slowly stood up and Eddie followed him downstairs. 

Maggie was pacing back and forth in front of the stove in the kitchen. She looked up as they entered. 

Richie chewed his lip and stared at the floor. 

“I'm sorry, Richie. I should’ve knocked, or- I don't know. I shouldn't have found out like that,” Maggie said. 

“It’s- It's okay. I really meant to tell you, but I wasn't sure what to say,” Richie said. 

Maggie crossed the kitchen to her son. She placed her hands on his shoulders. “Richie, I accept you no matter what. You are my only child. You are allowed to love whoever you want. That won't change my love for you.” 

Richie smiled. Eddie could see tears in his eyes. 

“Thanks, mom,” Richie said. 

“Now, if you don't mind me asking… How long has-” she gestured between Richie and Eddie, “this been going on?” 

“Since about the start of the school year,” Eddie said. 

Maggie smiled. “I figured. It makes so much more sense now.” 

She pulled Eddie over and hugged the two boys tightly. “I love you both, okay? You’re adorable.” 

“I love you too, mom,” Richie said. 

“And Eddie, if you ever need to get away from your mother, you are always, always welcome here,” Maggie said as they pulled away. 

“Thank you,” Eddie said. 

“Alright, I’ll let you two continue your date. I'll be at the grocery store if you need me,” Maggie said. She gathered her stuff and left after one last goodbye hug. 

Once she was out the door, Richie went into the living room and sank down on the couch. 

“How are you doing?” Eddie asked, sitting next to him. 

“That went so much better than I expected,” Richie said. 

“Yeah, it did.” 

Richie laughed. “I'm so happy, Eds.” 

Eddie smiled. “And you should be.” 

Richie grinned and pretty much tackled Eddie into a hug. “I love you so much.” 

Eddie kissed him softly. “I love you too.” 

Richie kissed him again, then said, “I believe we have some unfinished business in my room.” 

Eddie laughed. “Lets go, then.” 

**LOSERS**

**Richie:** i accidentally came out to my mom today and she was super accepting, so you guys can be openly gay at my house now

**Bev:** as if i wasn't before

**Mike:** what do you mean accidentally

**Richie:** oh you know, mom walks in on you about to get it on with the boyfriend she doesn't know about

**Mike:** i actually can't relate to that

**Bill:** sadly i can but my mom knew already so really it was on her 

**Stan:** yeah it was definitely her fault we forgot to lock the door

**Ben:** the sarcasm in that text is tangible

**Eddie:** by the way how was everyone’s dates

**Stan:** we are officially engaged bill got me a ring

**Bev:** that's so fucking cute ahhhh

**Bev:** me and esme walked on the beach and watched the sunset

**Richie:** did u have sex on the beach?! 

**Bev:** i'm not gonna answer that

**Richie:** oooooooooooh

**Mike:** hey so i told ben earlier, but i figured you should all know so

**Mike:** I'm asexual

**Stan:** cool we support you

**Bev:** yeah, love you mike

**Eddie:** good for you mike!

**Mike:** thanks guys :)

**Richie:** who wants to come over and watch tom and jerry

**Ben:** richie it's almost midnight

**Richie:** and i'm watching my midnight cartoons what’s so strange about that

**Richie:** tom’s a fucking idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reddie date is by far one of my favorite Reddie scenes I have ever written
> 
> Huge thanks to my new beta reader simple-fool on Tumblr!


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie: look how cute eds is when he’s sleeping  
> Richie: (image file)  
> Ben: u realize eddie will be able to see this

**LOSERS**

**Richie:** yall

 **Bev:** what

 **Richie:** it's finally warm outside

 **Stan:** congratulations you know the weather

 **Richie:** i think it's time for the quarry

 **Bill:** aw yeah

 **Eddie:** great, time to get more infections

 **Ben:** come on eddie don't be like that

 **Mike:** going to the quarry is probably the most exciting thing we do

 **Richie:** everyone meet at my house for lunch and then we’ll drive down?

 **Stan:** sounds good

Ben and Bev were the first ones there. They arrived together, talking about some new show they’d probably watched together. 

“Bonjour, madame et monsieur,” Richie greeted them as they walked up to his door. 

“You can speak French now? Last time I checked you couldn't even speak English,” Bev said. 

“Rude,” Richie said. 

Bill biked up then, followed closely by Eddie, who was running. Bill dropped Silver on the grass near the porch as Eddie slowed down to a walk. 

Richie wrapped his arm around Eddie’s waist and kissed him on the forehead. “Hello, Eds.” 

“Hey, Richie,” Eddie said, slightly out of breath. 

“Why’d ya run?” Richie asked. “Couldn't wait another second without me?” 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “I just like running.” 

“Wh-what’s for lunch?” Bill asked.

“I think my dad’s making burgers. We just got the grill fixed,” Richie said. 

Then, Stan arrived. He walked up to Bill’s side, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend’s waist. 

“Hey, babe,” Stan said. 

Bill’s face flushed and he blinked several times. “H-h-hey.” 

“Woah. I've never seen that in person. It's always a key smash in the group chat,” Richie said. 

“Is this the real life equivalent of a key smash?” Eddie asked. 

“What is happening?” Mike asked as he walked up to them and stood next to Ben. 

“I called Bill ‘babe’ and you know… this is happening,” Stan said. 

Mike nodded. 

“Richie! Come out back so we can get lunch started!” they heard Maggie’s voice call from inside. 

The seven of them went to the backyard. Wentworth started up the grill and got to making burgers. The losers sat at the folding table Maggie had dragged out of the basement. 

“Do we have plans for prom?” Ben asked. 

“No! I keep trying to make plans, but you guys keep changing the subject!” Bev complained. 

“It's in two weeks, so we really should make plans…” Stan said. 

“Do you know the policy on non-student dates, Bev?” Eddie asked. 

“No. I should find out, though. You guys are all set on dates,” Bev said. 

“I don't think any of us have officially asked each other though,” Mike said. 

“St-stan, w-will you go t-to prom w-with me?” Bill asked. 

“Of course,” Stan said. 

“Ben, would you like to go to prom with me?” Mike asked. 

“Yes, I would,” Ben said. 

“You gonna ask me or what, dipshit?” Eddie asked Richie. 

“Not right now. I actually have a promposal planned. Unlike these unromantic weirdos,” Richie said. 

“Richie Tozier has something _planned_? Is the world ending?” Stan said. 

“I'd do anything for my Eds, Staniel. You should know that,” Richie said. “Anyway, I think for prom we should all meet there, but instead of doing the after-prom party at the school we should all hang out at someone’s house.” 

“My p-p-parents would be f-fine with that,” Bill said. 

“Sleepover?” Bev asked. 

“M-maybe. I'll have t-to ask them,” Bill said. 

“Lunch is ready! Drinks are in the cooler!” Maggie called over to them. 

After lunch, the seven of them piled into Richie’s car. Soon, they were at the quarry. 

They walked over to the edge and started stripping down to their underwear. As always Bev jumped first. She was followed closely by Ben and Mike, then Stan and Bill. Richie took Eddie’s hand and they jumped off together. 

In the water, Richie got into a splash fight with Stan and Bev. Mike and Ben were talking quietly a few feet away. Eddie treaded water off to the side with Bill, watching. 

“Are y-you excited f-for prom, Eddie?” Bill asked. 

“Yeah, I am. I am kinda nervous about Richie’s promposal, though,” Eddie said. 

“I'm s-sure it w-will be great,” Bill said with a knowing smile. 

Eddie nodded. Then he jumped as something touched his leg. Richie came up from under the water, laughing. 

“I scared you so bad!” Richie said, pushing his wet hair out of his face. 

“Fuck off!” Eddie pushed Richie under the water. Richie pulled Eddie down with him. 

When they came up for air, Eddie glared at Richie. Richie grinned and wrapped his arms around Eddie’s torso. 

“Have I ever told you how hot you are?” Richie asked.

“Yes. On many occasions,” Eddie said, though he was starting to blush. 

Richie gave him a quick peck on the lips. “I'm gonna give you the greatest promposal ever.” 

“Setting the bar very high, I see,” Eddie said. 

Richie just smiled. Then he turned to the other losers who were engaged in other horseplay, and called out, “Who wants to chicken fight?” 

“Yes!” Bev shouted. 

Richie bent down to let Eddie get on his shoulders. Ben decided to sit out, so Bev got on Mike’s shoulders and Bill got on Stan’s. 

Bev emerged victorious, high fiving Mike once she got off his shoulders. After an hour or two of swimming and playing games, they got out of the water and laid down on their towels. 

“Remember the first time we all swam at the quarry?” Bev asked. 

“Yeah. Richie was about four feet shorter,” Eddie said. 

“Hey, only one foot! I'm only six feet and two inches now,” Richie said. 

“ _Only_ six feet, he says,” Mike said. 

“For your information, Eddie finds my height sexy, Michael,” Richie said. 

Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose. “Do you think before you speak?” 

“I never have and I never will,” Richie responded. 

They talked for a while longer, then Richie said he had somewhere he wanted to take them. They all got dressed, then Richie drove them to the kissing bridge. 

“What are we doing here, Richie?” Eddie asked. 

Richie didn't say anything, just led them over to a spot on the bridge. He pointed out a spot on the bridge where there was a carved R+E. 

“Eddie Kaspbrak, I carved those initials when I was thirteen. I liked you then and I love you now. Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to prom?” Richie asked, smiling and blushing a very light pink. 

Eddie smiled. “Yes. Obviously.” 

Richie dipped Eddie and kissed him. The other losers applauded. 

Then Bev had to pull them apart as their kiss got a little more heated. 

Richie drove them all home except for Eddie, who stayed at Richie’s house for the night. 

**LOSERS**

**Richie:** look how cute eds is when he’s sleeping 

**Richie:** (image file)

 **Ben:** u realize eddie will be able to see this

 **Richie:** that's fine

 **Stan:** why are you people always up and texting at 4 AM?

 **Bev:** i meant to go to bed but then i started watching random youtube videos and here i am 

**Bev:** anyway i'm excited to watch eddie kill richie for sending pictures of him sleeping

 **Richie:** he won't kill me

 **Ben:** why not

 **Richie:** he loves me too much

 **Richie:** just look at him!!!!! so cute!!!!! I love him so much!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, there are only three chapters left! the next two will be prom and then the last will be an epilogue of sorts! 
> 
> remember, I do take requests/prompts, so send me some on Tumblr at fluently-sarcastic!


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I howl at the moon like a wolf or will you all disown me as your friend if I do that?” Richie asked. 
> 
> “Howl away,” Mike said. 
> 
> “Sweet,” Richie said. Then he let out a loud, “ _Ow-ow-owoooooooooo!_ ”

Bev put the finishing touches on her eyeliner, then twirled around in her deep crimson dress. It was sparkly and hung down to the floor. She went downstairs, careful not to step on her dress. 

Downstairs, her aunt was opening the door. 

“Hello, Esme!” Bev’s aunt turned. “Beverly, your girlfriend is here!” 

Bev walked over to the door, where Esme stood in a beautiful lilac dress that matched her hair. She was holding a bouquet of white flowers. 

“You look gorgeous,” Esme said, handing Bev the bouquet. 

“You do too,” Bev said. 

She gave the flowers to her aunt to put in a vase, then offered her arm to Esme. “Shall we?” 

Esme took her arm. “Of course.” 

…

Mike walked up to the Hanscom house and knocked on the door. Mrs. Hanscom opened it, then called for Ben, who appeared a moment later. 

“Ready for prom?” Mike asked. 

“Yes,” Ben said with a smile. 

“Sorry I didn't get you flowers or anything,” Mike said. 

“It's fine, I’m really allergic to pollen,” Ben said. “All I need is you as my date.” 

Mike smiled and kissed Ben on the cheek. “That I can do. Ready to go?” 

…

Stan tied Bill’s tie, making sure it wasn't too tight. When he finished, he placed his hands on Bill’s shoulders and looked him over. 

“You look so handsome,” Stan said. 

“S-s-so do you,” Bill said. His gaze dropped to Stan’s lips. Stan kissed him softly. 

“I can't wait to slow dance with you,” Stan said. 

Bill smiled. “I c-can't wait either.” 

Stan kissed him again, then said, “Lets go.” 

…

Richie looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a slim-fitting black suit with a white shirt and a brightly patterned tie. He smiled and went downstairs, where his mom was waiting with a camera. 

Eddie was standing in the kitchen, wearing a navy suit with a light pink shirt. Eddie’s lips parted when he saw Richie. 

Richie kissed him on the cheek and said, “You look amazing.” 

“So do you. Where did you get that tie? It's hideous,” Eddie said. 

“The Hawaiian print store, where I buy seventy percent of my clothing,” Richie said. 

“Get together, you two! I want to take some pictures!” 

After two disposable cameras worth of pictures, Richie and Eddie left for the prom venue. 

… 

The losers all met up outside the building. After they all made fun of Richie’s tie, they went inside. 

The interior was beautiful. It was a nice dance hall with elegant decorations. The lighting was soft and there was a DJ in one corner. Off to one side was a snack table with punch and bags of chips. 

The losers stood off to the side, taking it all in. 

“Well, who’s going to dance with me?” Bev asked. 

Esme grinned and took her hand, “I will, of course.” 

“Anyone else?” Bev asked. 

All six boys followed the girls out to the dance floor. They had fun and eventually Mike and Richie got in a competition to see who could do the worst dance moves. 

Elton John’s _Don't Go Breaking My Heart_ came on, prompting Richie and Bev to dance together. They each snag one half of the duet as they danced, finishing it off with Bev dipping Richie almost to the floor. 

After that, they decided it was time to take a break. They sat at one of the tables around the perimeter of the room after getting punch. 

Bev looked around to make sure none of the teacher chaperones were looking, then she took off her heels and put them next to her purse. 

“These shoes are super cute, but they hurt like hell,” she said. 

“That's why I wore sneakers,” Esme said, pulling her dress up a little to show off her white Converse. 

“Smart,” Bev said. 

The music changed to a nice, slow song. Bev and Esme got up and joined the couples pairing up. The boys followed them. 

Bev put her hands around Esme’s neck. “I'm really glad you could come tonight.” 

“That's what she said. I'm sorry, I just ruined a moment. I'm really glad I could come too,” Esme said, smiling. 

Bev laughed and pulled Esme closer. “I don't even mind that you ruined the moment.” 

“Good. Because I definitely would have regretted not making that joke,” Esme said. 

Esme leaned in and kissed Bev softly. 

Nearby, Richie and Eddie swayed together slowly. “Can you promise me something?” Richie asked. 

“Sure.” 

“You have to be my date to Stan and Bill’s wedding,” Richie said. 

“Of course I will,” Eddie said. 

“I love you so much, Eds.” 

“I love you too, Rich.” 

Richie kissed Eddie deeply. “If something does prevent us from going to Stan and Bill’s wedding together, I'll go with your mom.” 

“Fuck you,” Eddie said, pulling away slightly. 

Richie laughed and pulled him back in. “Don't be like that, Eds baby.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes. 

To the side of the dance floor, Ben and Mike danced together. 

“I always thought I would be dancing with Bev at senior prom. I'm glad I was wrong,” Ben said. 

“I’m glad you were wrong too. Dancing with you is a lot of fun,” Mike said. 

Ben smiled. “Can I twirl you?” 

“Sure.” 

Ben lifted his hand above Mike’s head and Mike spun around. When he returned to Ben’s arms, Mike kissed him softly. 

“Let's do this again sometime,” Mike said. 

“What, prom? I don't think that's possible,” Ben said. 

“No, silly. Dancing together,” Mike said. 

“Oh. That I can do,” Ben said. 

A few feet away, Stan parted his kiss with Bill. They kept their foreheads pressed together. 

“I love you,” Stan said.

“I l-love you t-too,” Bill said. 

Bill pulled him closer and Stan rested his head on Bill’s shoulder. They swayed like that until the song was over. 

Back at the table, Bev said, “Follow me.” 

She led them to a back exit that none of the teachers were watching. On the side of the building was a ladder that led to the roof. They all climbed up and sat by the edge. 

“This is not at all how I thought our senior prom was gonna be,” Richie said. 

“How did you think it was gonna be?” Eddie asked. 

“I thought Bev and Ben would still be together. I thought I would be sitting at a table alone watching Eddie dance with someone who wasn't me. I was right about Stan and Bill being together though,” Richie said. 

Eddie took Richie’s hand in his and held it tightly. He brought their intertwined hands to his lips and softly kissed Richie’s knuckles. 

“It's so weird how things can change so fast in just a few months,” Stan said. 

They were all silent for a moment, looking up at the night sky. A full moon shone brightly among the stars. 

“Can I howl at the moon like a wolf or will you all disown me as your friend if I do that?” Richie asked. 

“Howl away,” Mike said. 

“Sweet,” Richie said. Then he let out a loud, “ _Ow-ow-owoooooooooo!”_

__When he finished, the eight of them burst into laughter._ _

__“I'm kinda sad prom is over, but now it's time for the real party,” Mike said._ _

__“The real party?” Esme asked._ _

__“Yep. The loser party at Bill’s house,” Ben said._ _

__“It’ll b-be fun,” Bill said._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh guys this is almost over i can’t believe it
> 
> as always, my tumblr is fluently-sarcastic!


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill: what is a sexy name  
> Richie: eddie  
> Eddie: :)  
> Richie: also shaggy  
> Eddie: >:(

After prom had ended, the losers all met up at Bill’s house with their overnight stuff. They had all changed out of their formal clothes and into pajamas. 

So far, all they had done was play a very heated and competitive game of charades. 

“You g-guys wanna watch a m-m-movie?” Bill asked. 

“Only if it's a scary one,” Richie said. 

“Have any of you seen _the Exorcist_?” Esme asked excitedly. 

All of them shook their heads ‘no.’ 

“We have to watch it,” Esme said. 

Bill found the movie on the television while Ben and Mike got popcorn and snacks. Bev and Esme went with Stan to get blankets and pillows. 

They all settled in around the living room. Stan and Bill cuddled on one side of the couch, Bev and Esme cuddled on the other side, Eddie sat in Richie’s lap on the armchair and Mike and Ben sat on the ground with a bunch of pillows. 

Bill started the movie. 

About half an hour in, the girl started acting strange. Soon, she was being examined by doctors. Then, she was chained to her bed and her mother was trying to find an exorcist. 

They were all watching the television very intently and holding onto their significant others very tightly. 

When the girl threw up into the priest’s face, Eddie made a gagging sound and buried his face into Richie’s chest. Richie hugged him tightly. After a moment, Eddie turned back to the screen. 

The rest of the movie was amazing. It was scary and there was a good half-hour or so of the actual exorcism. 

When the screen faded to black and the credits started, Bill turned the movie off. 

They were all silent for a moment before Richie said, “Holy shit.” 

They talked about the movie, going over the good parts and the scary parts and the unexpected parts. Eventually, they all started yawning and decided it was time for bed. 

Bill and Stan went to Bill’s room and the rest of them went to the spare room. Richie and Eddie took one of the beds and Bev and Esme took the other. Ben and Mike slept in their sleeping bags on the floor. 

When everyone else was asleep, Eddie whispered, “ _Are you awake, Rich?_ ” 

“ _Yeah_ ,” Richie whispered back. 

“ _I've been thinking a lot about what you said earlier. About watching me dance with someone else,_ ” Eddie said. 

Eddie could see Richie blush slightly in the dark. 

“ _Were you ever planning to tell me that you liked me?_ ” Eddie asked. 

“ _Honestly… no. I didn't think you would ever like me back. I thought I would spend my whole life pining for you while you found love with someone else,_ ” Richie said. 

Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie. “ _Richie, how could I ever love someone who isn't you?_ ” 

Richie looked at Eddie in the dark. He didn't have his glasses on, so Eddie was kind of a fuzzy blob of colors. He kissed Eddie passionately. 

“ _I love you,_ ” Richie whispered into the small space between them. 

“ _I love you too,_ ” Eddie whispered back. 

The next morning, Eddie woke up to Richie pressing sleepy kisses to his neck. 

“Morning,” he mumbled. 

“Morning,” Richie mumbled back. 

Eddie looked around the room to see that Ben and Mike were gone and Bev and Esme were still sleeping peacefully. 

Slowly, Eddie and Richie got up and made their way to the kitchen, where Ben and Mike were looking through the cabinets for pancake ingredients. 

Stan and Bill were sitting next to each other at the kitchen table, doing the crossword in the newspaper. 

Richie sat on the kitchen counter and Eddie stood next to him. 

“There was definitely a point last night where I woke up and thought I was possessed,” Richie said. 

“S-same,” Bill said. 

Bev and Esme walked into the kitchen. “Goodmorning, guys,” Bev greeted them as she sat down at the table. 

“Morning,” Stan said, writing in the crossword puzzle. 

“Bill, do you have chocolate chips?” Ben asked. 

“In the f-fridge,” Bill said. 

Soon, Mike and Ben had made a stack of chocolate chip pancakes and some bacon. 

While they were eating, Richie said, “I'm having flashbacks to the night me and Eds got together. That was the same day Bill and Stan banged for the first time.” 

Stan let out a long-suffering sigh and Bill choked on his pancake for a second. 

“That was an awesome night,” Richie said. 

“Yeah, it was. And it only happened because of Mike’s stupid seventh wheel joke,” Eddie said. 

‘Really? Am I responsible for Reddie?” Mike asked. 

“Kind of, yeah,” Richie said. 

“Wow,” Mike said. 

“You are an accomplished person, Mike Hanlon,” Bev said. 

After breakfast, everyone started packing up their stuff and heading out. Esme left first, since she had to drive all the way to Birchtown. 

Ben and Mike left together. Bev left soon after. 

Richie walked Eddie home, kissing him goodbye right in front of Sonia. 

_Much later_

**LOSERS**

**Richie:** i know we've talked about fucking the pink panther but what about the cheetah from the cheetos bag

**Stan:** all i want is one night without a text like this is that too much to ask

**Bev:** when it comes to richie that's way too much to ask

**Richie:** yeah come on stan

**Bill:** just put the chat on do not disturb 

**Eddie:** is this a weird kink thing where you find fictional characters sexy

**Eddie:** if so i'm not into it

**Richie:** it's not a kink thing i just see these characters for who they are

**Mike:** no

**Mike:** just no

**Richie:** i'm sorry i'm like this

**Eddie:** why do u have to be this way

**Richie:** i really don't know eds

**Richie:** anyway no one has responded to the cheeto thing i need your thoughts

**Bev:** you don't even know the cheetah’s name is that any way to start a relationship

**Richie:** u right u right

**Ben:** i'm pretty sure his name is chester

**Richie:** oh nvm chester is not a sexy name

**Bill:** what is a sexy name

**Richie:** Eddie

**Eddie:** :)

**Richie:** shaggy

**Eddie:** >:(

**Bev:** just when i thought he was done with that shit

**Richie:** shaggy is hot there are people who agree with me

**Stan:** none of us agree with you

**Ben:** actually i kind of do

**Richie:** YES HAYSTACK UR MY NEW BEST FRIEND

**Eddie:** >:(

**Richie:** :)

**Eddie:** i hope you know i'm giving you a death glare

**Richie:** yea i can feel it

**Richie:** anyway shaggy is hot and that's that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally can't believe this is over. this is the last real chapter and the next one is a sort of epilogue. 
> 
> anyway once this is finished, I will be starting a new multi chapter fic that I will be posting sneak-peaks of on my Tumblr! I'm very excited for that and I hope some of you read it when it comes out! 
> 
> find me on Tumblr at fluently-sarcastic!


	16. 16

_Five Years Later_

Richie glanced at Eddie, who was sitting in the passenger seat of their car and dressed in a nice navy suit. They were headed to a wedding. 

The marriage of Bill Denbrough and Stanley Uris, in fact. 

Richie pulled into the parking lot and found a spot next to Bev’s blue Thunderbird. They got out of the car and went to the entrance. 

Mrs. Uris was standing there in a soft pink dress. Richie walked over and asked, “Where should we go? We’re both in the wedding party.” 

“Go right in the building over there. If you're here for Stan, it's the door on the left, for Bill it's the door on the right,” Mrs. Uris told them. 

“Thank you,” Eddie said. 

They walked into the building and paused in the middle. 

“This is where I leave you, spaghetti,” Richie said. 

“Shut up, you’ll see me soon,” Eddie said. 

Richie kissed Eddie, then went into Stan’s room. 

“Finally! I told you to be here at one o’clock,” Stan said. 

“Sorry, sorry, something came up,” Richie said. 

“It's fine. I'm just jittery,” Stan said. 

“Well, you look handsome as ever. If you weren't getting married, I’d snatch you up myself,” Richie said. 

“Thanks.” Stan adjusted his tie. “Why am I so nervous? It's just Bill.” 

“It's a big commitment! You have every right to be nervous. I will be right next to you the whole time,” Richie said. 

Stan nodded. 

Soon, the ceremony was about to begin. Stan and Bill had decided to only do one groomsman each, so they had chosen Richie and Eddie. The rest of their friends were seated in the folding chairs by the flower arch. 

Richie and Eddie walked down the aisle first, then split off to each side of the arch. 

Bill went next, wearing a nice black suit and a pastel pink tie. He stood on Eddie’s side, just in front of the arch. 

Stan went last, walking to stand on Richie’s side. He looked at Bill with a look of pure happiness. 

The officiant started and soon it was time for the vows. Stan and Bill had written their own vows. 

Bill went first. “Stanley Uris, I have loved you for six years. You were there for me whenever I was having a rough day. You helped me through speech therapy. You always support my writing, even the terrible endings. You are my light on a rainy day. I love watching you get excited about your passions. I love waking up with you every morning. I love everything about you and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else.” 

Stan wiped his eyes. “I shouldn't have let you write your own vows, you’re too good with words.” He laughed lightly. “Bill Denbrough, I love you more than words can describe. You always know what to say. I remember when you first said you wanted to marry me and you came to my house in the pouring rain. I remember when you actually proposed to me at the quarry five years ago and when you proposed a second time ten months ago. We always knew we wanted to get married and I can't even describe how happy I am that we really are getting married now.” 

Richie was sobbing. 

Bev came over with the rings and the officiant began the ‘I do’ section. 

“William Denbrough, do you take Stanley Uris to be your lawfully wedded husband?” the officiant asked. 

“I do.” Bill slipped his ring on Stan’s finger. 

“Stanley Uris, do you take William Denbrough to be your lawfully wedded husband?” the officiant asked. 

“I do.” Stan placed his ring on Bill’s finger. 

“You may now seal this marriage with a kiss.” 

They kissed softly and everyone applauded. When they parted, they told everyone where to go for the reception. 

On the walk over, Eddie gave Richie some tissues to dry his eyes. 

“That was beautiful,” Richie sobbed. 

“I know,” Eddie said, patting his back. 

At the reception hall, the losers all had their own table, besides Bill and Stan who had their own table. 

Bev was there with her fiance Angelina. Ben was there alone. Mike was there with his girlfriend Alice. 

“How have you all been since I saw you last weekend?” Richie asked. 

“Just fabulous,” Bev said. “You?” 

“Fantastic. I proposed to Eddie,” Richie said. 

“We know. It's all you've said in the group chat for the past four days,” Mike said. 

“I'm very excited about it, okay?” Richie said. 

“Oh, believe me, I know how exciting an engagement is,” Bev said. Angelina smiled and brought Bev’s hand to her lips to kiss her knuckles. 

“You two are so cute it should be illegal,” Richie said. 

“Don't be jealous, Richie,” Angelina teased, “You and Eddie are cute too.” 

“Oh, I know. My man is adorable,” Richie said. 

“Fuck off, I'm not adorable,” Eddie said. 

“Yes, you are, spaghetti. No use denying the truth,” Richie said. 

After a delicious meal and even more delicious cake, Bill and Stan had their first dance as a married couple. 

Stan took Bill’s hand in his own and placed his other hand on Bill's waist. Bill did the same. They swayed to the song like they were the only people left in the world. 

Towards the end of the song, Bill kissed Stan softly. When they finished, they turned to everyone else and invited them to dance. 

As people filtered onto the dance floor, Bill and Stan made their way to the losers table. 

Richie squished them both into a big hug. “That was the most beautiful ceremony I've ever seen and I'm so happy for you both!” 

Stan patted him on the back. “Thanks, Richie.” 

Richie pulled away from them. “Are you doing a bouquet toss?” 

“Yes. I didn't want to, but I knew you’d really want it and Bill said he would throw it, so…” Stan said. 

Richie pumped his fist. “Yes!” 

Bev and Angelina walked over. “Congratulations, guys! Where is the honeymoon?” 

“Hawaii. We have some really great bird watching tours set up and a really nice hotel,” Stan said. 

“He’s very excited about the tropical birds,” Bill said. “I'm excited for the beach.” 

“Oh, I meant to ask you, are you changing your names?” Mike asked. 

“We’re going to hyphenate. Uris-Denbrough and Denbrough-Uris,” Stan said. 

“Cool,” Ben said. 

“Yeah. You guys wanna dance?” Bill asked. 

“Of course,” Eddie said. 

They all went out onto the dance floor. Richie and Eddie pulled out all their cringy, old school dance moves, Bill and Stan twirled each other around, Mike and Alice had pretty much identical dance moves, and Ben, Bev and Angelina were actually good dancers. 

When they got tired, they all got drinks and sat on benches outside near a fire pit the venue had. 

“Can you believe we’re like… adults now?” Richie asked. 

“No. It still feels like we’re all eighteen,” Bev said. 

“Rich, it is impossible for me to think you are anything but a stupid teenager,” Eddie said. 

“You love it,” Richie said. 

“Yes, I do. But it's true,” Eddie said. 

“Yeah. But what I meant is we’re adults that are like married and engaged and shit. We’re settling down,” Richie said. 

“Some of us aren't,” Ben said. 

“You’ll find someone soon, Ben. You're awesome,” Bill said. 

“Thanks,” Ben said. 

They were all quiet for a moment before Mike said, “Promise we’ll all still be in touch when we’re eighty?” 

“Assuming Eddie hasn't murdered me by then, yes,” Richie said. 

“Of course, Mike,” Stan said. 

“You're not gonna make me sign another blood oath or anything, are you?” Eddie asked. 

“No,” Bill said. 

“Good,” Bev said. 

“You guys signed a blood oath?” Angelina asked.

“It's better not to ask, babe,” Bev said, putting her arm around her fiance’s shoulders. 

“I'm gonna go get another drink. Richie?” Eddie said, getting up. 

“Sure,” Richie got up as well and followed Eddie inside. 

“I don't know about you guys, but I could go for another dance,” Bev said. 

“Same. Anyone else?” Angelina asked. 

Ben, Mike and Alice followed them inside. Stan and Bill sat alone by the fire. 

“We’re married,” Bill said. 

“Yeah,” Stan said with a small laugh. 

“You're my husband,” Bill said. 

“You’re my husband,” Stan said. 

“I love you so much,” Bill said. He kissed Stan softly. 

When they parted, Stan said, “I love you too.” 

Stan kissed Bill again, harder. 

“You ready to do the bouquet toss?” Stan asked. 

“Fuck yeah.” 

They went inside and had the DJ stop the music.

“We’re gonna do the bouquet toss! Get on the dance floor if you are not married,” Bill said. 

Richie and Bev went out, but Eddie and Angelina stayed by the tables. A few people from Stan and Bill’s families went out as well. Mike, Alice and Ben stayed away. 

Bill turned away from the small crowd, holding the bouquet. He tossed it over his head and turned around to see the results. Richie jumped up and caught it, holding it over his head triumphantly. 

He ran over to Eddie and said, “We’re next, Eds!” Then, he kissed him on the cheek. 

“We’re not, though. Bev already sent out save the dates and we just got engaged last week,” Eddie said. 

Richie pouted. “You’re ruining the mood.” 

“Deal with it.” 

Stan and Bill came up to the group. “We have one more dance before we leave for… stuff, so what song do you guys want?” 

“You mean before you leave for sexy times?” Richie said. Stan gave him a glare that shut him down immediately. “Sorry. Can I pick the song as a surprise?” 

Stan looked at Bill, who shrugged. “Go for it,” they said.

RIchie grinned and told the DJ what song he wanted. Rick Astley’s _Never Gonna Give You Up_ started playing. Richie rushed back to the group. 

“You're the worst,” Stan said. 

“Come on, let’s dance!” Richie said. 

They all went out onto the dance floor and danced together. When the song finished, Bill and Stan got everything together to head out. 

“We’ll see you all when we get back from the honeymoon!” Bill said. 

They all exchanged hugs and wished the newlyweds farewell. When Richie squeezed them both into a bear hug, he said, “I'll make sure to send you weird texts about cartoon characters every night, Stan.” 

“I will kill you if you do that,” Stan said. 

“Oh then nevermind. Can't die before my wedding,” Richie said, stepping away from the couple to wrap his arm around Eddie. 

After one last giant group hug, Stan and Bill left for their honeymoon. 

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, sorry is split up Bev/esme and ben/mike. high school relationships just don't last. 
> 
> second, thank you! thank you to all of you who read this, I appreciate each and every one of you so very much! A very special thanks to my beta reader for the past few chapters, simple-fool! I hope those of you who enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing will check out my other work and maybe read my next multi chap fic when it comes out! 
> 
> thank you so much for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stupid text fic just for comedy
> 
> Tumblr is fluently-sarcastic


End file.
